


The project

by pictor_zenith



Series: Spring break [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Anorexia, Cum Play, Drugs, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Pining, Self Harm, Smut, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictor_zenith/pseuds/pictor_zenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a beta. This contains graphic, sex, abuse, self harm, alcohol abuse, eating disorders with more tags to be added. Do not read ahead if you think by reading this you will be triggered. <br/>Stiles hopes and dreams have been crushed, but he couldn't be more in love with the people who did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring break

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta. This contains graphic, sex, abuse, self harm, alcohol abuse, eating disorders with more tags to be added. Do not read ahead if you think by reading this you will be triggered. This isn't some bad fantasy of mine so please don't think of it like that. It is both a way of venting and also a way of exploring darker themes that under other circumstances I couldn't.

Stiles had always been precocious, whether it had been him taking advanced classes from an early age, interacting with older people or doing just generally crazy stuff. It had been no surprise that he had started all advanced classes form the time he entered high school. Oddly enough Stiles was actually a year ahead of most of the people in his grade, although not all of his success could be attributed to that.

Mythology may have been Stiles’ favorite class, that fact that there was plenty of changes to write strange essays, read wonderful book and have nearly anything open to interpretation only made it better. Most of that year mythology had been spent doing solitary work on books and papers. Spring break was approaching and the teacher had finally decided that it was time to do group work.  
The project was very open to what you could do with it but the expectation was that it would be done over the break. Stiles’ was ecstatic when he had been assigned to be the partner of Derek Hale. In Stiles’ mind Derek was definitely the most gorgeous, sweet, handsome and all around attractive person in the world. Stiles had always had a bit of thing for people totally out of reach.  
It started off with Lydia martin, pale skinned, strawberry blonde, smart, confident, and a total genius who of course never spared more than a passing word to Stiles. Now every fantasy involving the future, or even his bedroom life was filled with a small smile on a square jaw, or hooded green eyes looking directly at him. Derek Hale was tall, muscled, athletic, social and pretty darn smart, and most definitely straight as an arrow. Sometime around 7th grade Stiles had discovered he was less into people like Lydia and more into people like Derek, he could still appreciate the attractiveness of women and love their company, but any other thoughts were clouded with Derek.

Stiles’ hand had been trembling as he typed his phone number into Derek’s phone after class. His English class was at the end of the day so his running through the halls to half jump on and then pull his younger brother through the hall didn’t seem odd at all. Stiles pulled Scott down the hall, across the lawn and into his powder blue jeep before letting out an excited yell. Scott gave him a shocked and scared expression before saying

“Dude what happened?!” Stiles was totally out of breath so it took him a couple of tried to get his words out.  
”Derek… Hale… English” Scott gave him a confused look but smirked understand there was no emergency.  
“Derek Hale is my English partner” He said before erupting into a small fit of giggles. Scott slapped him on the back.  
“Dude! That’s great! You’ll get to talk to him and stuff”. Stiles nodded and put his key in the car's ignition. He waited for a few people to pass behind him before slowly reversing out of the spot. Scott pulled out his phone and started texting furiously as they started driving down the street. It wasn’t until they reached a red light that Scott spoke again.  
“Dude I think Allison likes me…” he said pointing his phone at Stiles’ face.

“One, get your phone out of my face I can’t drive like that, Two, DUH have you seen the way she looks and talks to you dude, her face is like crimson.” Scott looked shocked at Stiles’ words. Stiles didn’t understand how his brother was so self-conscious when he was clearly attractive and got plenty of attention.

By the time they pulled into the driveway Scott was making his usual dopey grin at his phone as he tapped out responses. Stiles mostly ignored him and snorted when he walked halfway into the doorway. After he put his bags down on the couch he went into the kitchen to make an afterschool snack before dinner. He was halfway through making a grilled cheese for Scott and eating an apple himself when he heard his phone buzz to life on the counter. He cursed under his breath when he accidentally brushed the back of his fingers across the pan before pulling up his messaging screen.

Stiles responded basically telling Derek he was free to work on the project any time as he finished his apple and walked upstairs. He changed from his jeans, t shirt and flannel into long running pants, sneakers and a new shirt and running jacket. He made sure Scott was entertained with video games before leaving through the back door to start on his daily jog. He walked most of the distance before he came to the trail entrance on the edge of the woods. Only after he wasn’t visible from the tree line did he start to really jog. It was a bit of a hike but after about fifteen minutes of jogging and slowly moving down a hill did he come to the same spot on the trail that his mother had taken him to in the few years that they were able to be with each other before she had died.  
Stiles sat on the small metal bench and leaned back against it calming his breath. The bench he remembered was once painted green, it sat next to a large leaning tree and near a small bend in the creek running all through the woods. At first glance you wouldn't notice but behind the tree, hidden from the path and between two large roots is where Stiles kept what he considered his “supplies”. After a few moments of silence and deep breathing he groaned and leaned forward before pulling the box to his seat. 

Stiles looked at his surrounding once more before removing the contents from the tin. A lighter, a pack of cigarettes, disinfection wipes, bandages, and a packet of razors. Pulling up his pant leg and moving his foot next to him he rolled down his sock. Under his sock was an array of scars and fresher cuts, he wiped down the last bit of still empty skin next to a no longer oozing red x shaped gash from the previous Sunday. He made two more X’s in the skin a few hot tears sliding down his cold and red cheeks.

He let it bleed for a few short moments sliding his thumb along the deep dark blood sluggishly pouring out. He licked his thumb and pulled out his lighter. He holds the lighter close to his skin, where the flame nearly touched the skin the blood dried and scabbed over. After a few moments of soft crying and cleaning and bandaging the cuts he took a deep breath. As he checked his phone for the time and leaned back his stomach let out a loud rumble and served him a sharp pain.

After rubbing his stomach bruising hard with the palm of his hand and leaning back he weighed his options. He could go home and gorge himself on fattening foods and unneeded calories. He could also stay out and wait for the pains to pass and go on another run next morning. If he ate he wouldn’t be able to run in the morning, more than likely after eating so much he’d make himself sick, probably puke which would convince Scott he was sick. If Scott thought he was sick he’d no doubt tell his Father and Mellissa.

If Melissa thought he was sick then she’d probably give him a full out medical exam being a nurse. If she gave him a medical scan she’d see the scars littering his body from collarbones down, and not to maintain the burnt skin alongside them. Not only would she find his self-inflicted injuries but his skinniness. Stiles was nowhere near as skinny as he wanted to be, but he still knew he was far too thin for his parents comfort zone.

His stomach still had chub over his muscles. He felt that the fat looked gross under his skin and that he was a distorted version of a young man. He was 16 at this point and had shown no sign of presenting in the near future. His father had presented as an alpha around the age of 14 which was earlier than most. Being an Alpha had given him an advantage in the work force. He was a natural leader, tall, strong, commanding and had no tolerance for bullshit.

His mother had presented at the age of 17. She had presented later in life than expected, but Omegas had a tendency to present later in life. Omegas presented when they were fully grow typically and with a layer of chub indicating they were able to bear children. Omegas of course were rarer and more desired.

Betas were the most common, typically they could only breed between a male and female pair the female being the one to carry the child. Right after Betas in the most frequent was Alphas. Alphas were the top athletes, desired, strong, leaders who nearly everyone wanted one. Alpha females rarely carried children but it was not unheard of for an Alpha female in an Alpha pair to carry the child.

Next were Omegas, who are small, subservient, weak and in most people's opinion the best mothers. They were the only type who both male and female could carry children. Omegas went into heats up to four times a year. During their heat an Omega emitted pheromones that were to attract Alphas, and Betas. During their heat an Omega might turn down no one who wanted to breed them. After their heat an Omega released more pheromones that served to help the community around the bred Omega to care for it and protect it even blindly.

While there may have been three classes who had their own place in society and any community there was also a fourth. They rarely were called by their proper name which was infelix. A number of slurs was assigned to them most of them boiling down to mean empty, barren and unwanted. At the age of 16 Stiles was worried that his fate was the same as other un presented people. The only other who he could think off like him in the whole school even was Greenburg. Greenberg was mocked teased, and bullied relentlessly, hardly any of the teachers even stood up for him.

People at school had already begun to notice that Stiles didn’t have the sweet scent and behavior of an Omega, the musky smell and way of moving that demanded respect of an Alpha, or even the homely smell and friendly way of a Beta. Sure for a while he could pass as a Beta, he did live with Melissa and her scent had been attached to his skin and clothing for years. His Father was an Alpha but the scent wasn’t strong enough and the way he acted was wrong for that.

Not one month earlier just after his 16th birthday and the end of winter break he’s been cornered by Jackson Whittemore. Jackson had cornered him pushing him into a corner and the far side of the locker room. Stiles had been putting on his clothing after rushing out of the shower. His boxers had just been pulled up before he was slammed against the locker door. The despite the cold metal cut into his soft skin on his back Jackson’s forearm pressed hard just below his neck. Stiles had been shocked but still curious on Jackson’s plans. He shouldn’t have been shocked like he was when Jackson leaned forward and hissed a few inches from his face

“Well Stilinski, are you an Omega bitch? or are you a fucking barren.” Stiles bit his lip deciding it would be best not to encourage him.  
“Tell me, you sure as hell aren’t a Beta or Alpha.” Jackson was just beginning to reach down to Stiles’ boxers when they heard a growl and booming voice.  
“Jackson! That’s enough, back off from him!” Jackson jumped back looking up at Derek in shock before forcing a sneer.  
“Whatever Stilinski. I wouldn’t fuck you; I doubt you’d find someone who would. You’re fat and have nasty as hell skin.” Stiles face turned bright red as he tried to breathe in more than a short gasp of air. Derek looked him over once, shrugged and turned to walk away. Stiles knew that his more visible scars were hidden behind his boxers and that no one could see them. Even knowing this he still felt ill and like his skin was burning when Derek’s eyes looked him over. Here he was feeling fat, ugly, undesirable, embarrassed and in his mind, worst of all barren.

Derek Hale of course wouldn’t settle for someone so low. The Hale Alphas had always had the best. Alphas of the Hale family had many children and were the heads of amazingly rich, beautiful and healthy families. A barren had no place anywhere near an Alpha Hale.

It was later that night that he gave up. He was sitting on the bench in the cold woods, with an even colder blade in his hand and a frosty bottle of vodka from his father’s cabinet in his other hand. He was 16 and no Alpha, wasn’t pretty enough to be an omega and wasn’t showing any signs of presenting as a Beta. Stiles started mapping out his new plans for the future. Not once had he thought he was going to be an Alpha who’d be strong and provide for a family and an Omega would be far prettier and more pleasant than him. A Beta would be able to have a family and find love and a mate. Barrens rarely found mates, even rarer were they granted the option of adoption.

Stiles would do the best to support the family he did have though. After he graduated he’ll find the highest paying job he can get without a college degree, he’ll work his ass off and send money home. He’ll make sure that his Dad and Melissa can retire comfortably. When Scott who was already showing signs of being a Beta he’ll be the best uncle he can be and spoil his children rotten.   
Until then he’ll make himself better he decided. He’s work harder in school; make the best grades that he can. He’ll start working out every day and being better about what he ate. At the very least if he’s barren he might make good enough grades to get a full scholarship, and maybe he’ll be attractive enough for someone to want him.  
As he was thinking and remembering all this he pulled out a long cigarette and lighted it quickly. He loved the way the hot flavored air filled him up with warmth starting from his lips, down his throat, to his chest and then finally back up and through his nose. He rarely smoked, mainly because we was worried about Scott getting third hand smoke, and his father and Melissa smelling it. He only smoked when things got bad and he needed an anchor that reminded him of comfort. His mother had smoked when she was younger, only dropping it near her death. Just as he never spoke up when he could smell alcohol on his father’s breath, his father never said anything when the smell of nicotine and tobacco clung to him.

Just as he was finishing the end of his cigarettes he could hear approaching footsteps. He snubbed out the cigarette being reminded of the time as the steadily jogging feet came closer. He turned around to see an unfamiliar woman wave to him as she jogged by. She had wavy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head and wearing plain workout clothes, he didn’t know her from sight but judging by her age was probably a college student.

After starting his jog back to the jeep he got a sharp headache that eventually forced him to slow down and walk the rest of the way to his jeep. Once he climbed in his vehicle and turned on the heat he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his messages. Not a whole lot, one from his Father and Melissa both saying that they’d be home later then though and not to worry about making dinner for them. There was a few from Scot telling him the same as his Dad and Melissa. There were also a couple more explaining that he was going to make pasta, that he burned it, that he was going to use the oven for chicken nuggets instead, that he successfully made the chicken nuggets, and that he was going to bed early because he was going to meet with Allison the next day (Stiles hoped he had his own ride).

He tried not to envy his younger brother too much and instead be proud of him, but he couldn’t help the lingering sour thoughts. On the drive home he passed the high school were there seemed to be a small group of people doing seemingly random and non-sport related running drills, ball throwing and catching and a little bit of wrestling. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued on his way home. They were probably other freshmen hoping to be a hotshot on a sports team next year or something like that.

By the time he was home Scott had already gone to his room. He moved a few plates into the dishwasher and ate two slightly burnt chicken nuggets from the oven before going upstairs. He took a quick shower mostly to wash the scent of sweat and smoke off his skin, while being mindful of his ankle before going to bed. He scrolled through his phone checking his Instagram and looking at the smiling faces of several of his classmates at various events and parties. Lydia Martin was probably throwing one of her parties and most people would be attending.

He’d only gone to one of her parties before, he’d been in eighth grade and it had been terrible. He hadn’t had any friends there, he only showed up because he thought he might have a chance to talk to her. By the end of the party he had been dragged of by some people Danny vaguely knew and ended up smoking some really nasty weed.

He double checked the time to meet up at the library the next day and tapped out a reminder in his phone. Derek no doubt wanted to get the project out of the way as soon as possible to get on with his normal life. Stiles wondered if basketball had practice over breaks or if he was planning on doing other things. He gave himself three hours between the first alarm and the time to get him to the library to meet up with Derek. He would have time to brew coffee, go on a short run where he’d actually run this time, have a shower, drink the coffee and organize his stuff before leaving for the library.


	2. eavesdropping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp we just got inter net and this one is a bit longer. Would y'all prefer more frequent but short updates? or longer less frequent updates? (but not as long as that last wait).  
> Still no beta so I apologise for the errors, I may come back to edit at a later time

Working together on a project still felt like a dream when Stiles walked into the library near the school the next morning. There Derek was, at a table, hair ruffled looking like he just rolled out of bed, and chewing on the end of his pen as he looked down, concentration on the papers spread out in front of him on the table. Stiles set his backpack down on the corner of table and began to pull out his laptop. 

Being so close to Derek made Stiles giddy with excitement. He knew that he’d never have a chance scoring an amazing guy like Derek, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy his company. It wasn’t long before both of them had all of their notes and papers out comparing ideas, and notes. Not long after they had compared their notes and made sure they had all the same information highlighting the project paper and it’s rubric. 

The project was to learn as much about a creature or character from one of the many cultures that they had learned about during the past semester. After deciding on the character and culture they were then to write a paper explaining what it did, where it did it, when it did it and compare and contrast it to other creatures. Once they had written the paper they were then supposed to come up with one theory on how the story came to be and spread, and what the true event might’ve been. 

It took them an hour of bouncing ideas off of each other and looking at long lists of various creatures before they came to an agreement. Derek would choose the culture and Stiles would choose the creature. Derek chose Celtic and Gaelic culture, and then after another half hour Stiles decided on banshees. 

For the project Derek would find information about its weaknesses, strength, dwelling and what it generally meant when the creature appeared..Stiles would collect data about it’s early documented appearances, the areas, and what the major events happening around those times were. Stiles had been so into creating a long chart of data that he hadn’t even noticed two hours passing by. 

Stiles had only realised so much time had passed when from across the table Derek groaned and leaned back.   
“I’m so hungry right now, want to go grab lunch?” Derek asked sitting back up.   
“um….sure, just let me put my stuff away” Stiles said almost positive that he was going to regret his choice later on. Derek shoved his papers and laptop into his bag before standing and stretching with his arms over his head. Stiles, who was distracted by the sight of a strip of skin just below his shirt, he aimed for the power bottom, but pressed another button that made a loud “PING” as he did so. 

Stiles flushed and pressed the power symbole hard and biting his lip. When Stiles looked up Derek was giving him a small smirk a light blush spread across his cheeks. Stiles tried not to stare at his sharp squared jaw, but he knew his staring was quite evident.

At the pizza shop down the street Derek got a meat lovers, double stuffed, cheese stuffed crust large slice. Stiles ordered a vegetarian, soy cheese thin slice all the while secretly wanting to take a big bite out of Derek’s slice. Having not eaten solid food since the day before made his stomach pains as he ate it roll up to a stabbing level. He did his best to ignore the sharp pains in his stomach, and just enjoy the pizza. 

Stiles couldn’t help but watch as Derek ate the pizza. He lifted his head with every bite and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Stiles tried not to stare and eat his own bland slice, what was on it? Kale? Ew Kale should never go on pizza. Stiles thought before stopping himself, reminding himself that he was only doing this for his own self improvement. 

How could Derek Hale even while eating a gross, greasy, cheesy death trap of a meal still seem so attractive. He was obviously muscular even under his long sleeved shirt and hoodie. Could Basketball training really be that intense? Stiles stifled a groan as he thought about Derek’s ass in loose, soft basket ball shorts hanging from his hips. He probably worse a jockstrap, which were fucking hot and….. Shit

“uhhh… good right?” Stiles said noticing Derek’s very raised eyebrows even as he bit into the pizza.   
“Yeah… hows yours?” Derek said noticing the obvious change but hopefully not knowing where it was going.   
“It’s pretty good, I like the mushrooms” Derek raised his eyebrow at Stiles when he said the mushroom part. Had Stiles really been that obvious with his lie. He hated mushrooms, but he was normally good enough to trick even his Dad the best of times. 

After a few seconds of what seemed to be Derek wants Stiles to correct himself, but Stiles not saying anything he seemed to give up. He shifted his attention to a passing waitress who was a short brunette with a cute freckle under her eye. Stiles was pretty sure she was an omega, and also in orchestra playing the cello or the bass, Stiles couldn’t remember very well, and ordered a large chocolate shake. After making his order he turned to Stiles expectantly “umm. one root beer please, regular size.” he said knowing that if he were to ask for a small or a diet drink he would surely get a comment from Derek. 

After the waitress, who was Paige on her nametag, walked away Derek turned excitedly to Stiles and said  
“She’s cute isn’t she?” before turning back and watching her walk into the kitchen.   
“ummm, yeah… she has nice… legs?” Stiles said trying not to make the last part come out like a question.   
“You’re gay aren’t you” Derek said after smirking as he raised one eyebrow. Stiles mouth flapped open as he started about three different words in rapid succession as a blush rose to his cheeks.  
“Hey, I’m fine with that. There’s no problem there just trying to make conversation. Stiles still blushing and embarrassed nodded his head as the waitress came back and put their drinks on the table as Derek beamed up at her. 

He almost didn’t mind that Derek’s attention was on the Omega girl rather than himself. Seeing Derek smiling and happy put butterflies in Stiles’ stomach and a warm feeling across his skin. His eyes wandered again this time to Derek’s lips. 

His lips weren’t so thick as to mirror an Omega’s or even a Beta, but they still looked quite nice sucking around the bright red straw. His cheeks were hollowed out with the effort to get the frozen shake out of the cup. His cheeks made a sharp contrast against his cheek bones. His cheekbones were strong, full and high on his face, but not enough to make him look like he was squinting. Across his cheekbones were the shadows of his long dark eyelashes just below his closed eyes. 

As Stiles let out what he thought was a soundless sigh Derek’s eyes suddenly opened and looked up directly at him. Stiles thought that they had flashed red for a brief second before realizing it was probably just the reflection off his own hoodie, or the red straw. Stiles quickly looked away before coughing into his shoulder.

“Sorry… I just zoned out for a second there.” Stiles said quickly. Derek’s eyebrows raised again and seemed to begin to form an eye roll before suddenly averting to the doorway behind Stiles.   
“You have all the stuff you need for your part of the project right?” He asked suddenly sitting up straight and pulling out a 10 and putting in on the table.   
“Um yeah.. next me for when you next need to meet up, I guess”. Stiles said looking him over once more.   
“Thank, awsome! I gotta go, but I’ll text you.” Derek said flashing him a smile and hopping out of his seat and practically skipping to the door after Stiles nodded slowly.

When Stiles turned around it was the same blond and tall woman he had seen jogging in the woods the previous day. As Derek walked out the door in front of her she made eye contact with Stiles for a brief second before nodding her head with a small smirk. Once outside she seemed to say something that had his head tipping back with laughter as a smile flashed across his face. 

Stiles figured it had possibly an older student, maybe even a college student. Derek did have an appeal to him that might even attract someone in university. By the way he looked at her, Stiles could tell he had a thing for her. The woman was definitely aesthetically pretty, curled blonde hair, attractive face, tall and muscular. She also wore long skinny jeans tucked inside her heeled leather boots, a leather jacket and an infinity scarf around her neck. 

Stiles was surprised to notice that she seemed to be an Alpha. She was overly confidant, tall, muscular and seemed to have an authority surrounding her. She could also be a beta but Stiles was betting on Alpha. Maybe that's why Derek hadn’t shown a lot of interest in people at school. 

He might be into Alphas, older Alphas, and girl ones. Paige though, he had shown an obvious attraction to her, she was younger than Derek, and an Omega. So no real consistency there… other then the girl thing. Stiles rubbed the side of his head, a headache interrupted his thoughts  
When he opened his eyes again the same waitress was sitting in the same spot Derek had been across from him. She was grinning ear to ear with wide eyes and pink cheeks. She was to damn pretty and Stiles knew that he had no chance in hell to compete with her. A perky, pretty, girl Omega or a boring, shy, ugly, bony barren names Stiles. The answer didn’t even need to be discussed. 

“You like him don’t you” She said leaning forward and grinning wider.  
“Um what? no, I -” Stiles said blushing hard and trying not to fidget too much as he lied through his teeth, not quite shamelessly. 

“I like him to, he looks so nice and he’s so sweet and caring for an Alpha” She said putting her hands under her chin. 

“Well he doesn’t like me, you’ve got a chance with him so you should go for it” He said doing his best to back away from what he was unsure of as a challenge or him being someone to confide in about her feelings.

“Hey! you’re not that bad, plenty of people look at you in the halls, even Alphas! And they’re not looking at you bad, I think you’re cute. I’m just more into Alphas.” She said leaning forward for the last part. Stiles flushed at her compliment even though he wasn’t able to shake the feeling that she was lying to him to not make him feel awkward.

“Some like me, or someone like you. It’s not even a question over who he would chooses. So please don’t look to me as getting in your way or anything.” He said nervously. Fights did occasionally break out over people, rarely over an Alpha though, so he hoped that her intentions were good. 

“Please, there's nothing wrong with being a Beta! Both of my parents are Betas. There’s plenty of Alphas who would go for people other than an Omega.”A call for her sounded back from the kitchen  
“Either way though. Derek’s gonna choose who he chooses, so whichever way it turns out please no I’m not going to work against you.” She said giving him a thumbs up before standing to leave and go back to the kitchen.

“Thanks…” Stiles said after he caught to edge of her apron with the flat of his hand.   
“No problem!” She said after Stiles handed her a 10 and she picked up the last of the dishes and left to the kitchen. Stiles sat for a moment longer resting his head in his hands before leaving for his Jeep. 

As he rounded the corner to turn into the nearly abandoned parking lot he hear the wheels of a car screeched nd n engine roared as it shot out of the parking lot. Stiles had a moment of confusion t the cars haste to get away but as he approached his jeep it was evident what happened. Across his jeep there was a over dozen different words filling up the sides of the jeep. 

Words like "barren, slut, whore" and many more covered the sides of his car. They looked like they had been written in sharpie so he at least didn't have to worry about scratches. On his way home he went through the carwash three times. He spent another two hours at the library working on his math work for the break.

It was around seven when he finally came home. Judging my his Dad's car, Melissa's car and Scott's bike everyone else was home to. When be opened the door Melissa was finishing dinner and Scott was curled up texting on his phone on the couch. He greeted Melissa and helped set up the table working around his Dad who was working on a case.

"Did you have lunch Stiles?" Melissa asked eyeing him in a knowing manner. Melissa had been aware to an extend of his bad eating habits for a while now but not understand how far they went. She thought she had it under control by convincing Stiles as long as she served healthy food. Stiles felt horribly about making Melissa worry like she did and for not being completely honest with her. 

One upside to Melissa knowing about the way he ate though was that home cooked meals had become increasingly common first. Scott had been suspicious at first worried the their Dad might be having heart problems again. After a couple of days of the food Scott was back to his happy self. Stiles could also eat the entire meal without feeling even the tiniest bit guilty. 

Tonight for dinner they were having rice, chicken and greens. Stiles tried not to eat too much, or to fast chewing the food beyond what was needed. He ate till his plate was empty which made Melissa smile by the time he was done. After everyone was done Stiles helped Melissa cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. 

They were in the usual set up when Melissa turned to him after handing him the last plate.   
“So… I heard your partnered with Derek Hale for mythology” She said with a knowing grin and raised eyebrows.  
“It’s not like that…. I’m positive that he’s not intrested in me” Stiles said rolling him eyes and drying the plate.  
“Stiles, you’re not as undesirable as you think and I’ve seen more then a couple people looking your way. It doesn’t matter that you might not be an Omega-” She said before Stiles cut her off.  
“Or a Beta or an Alpha at this point I might as well wear a shirt that says “Hello my name is Stiles and I’m barren.” Derek deserves an Omega, or I guess by his current choices an Alpha. Based on the trent with his family he’s going to marry someone who can give him a litter or something. Besides he has a girlfriend that he got picked up by who like in college or something and really good looking plus one of the waitresses there is intrested in him and even if she's not forward about it she has a 200% more chance than me”. 

Stiles thumped the plate down on the counter and rushed upstairs before Melissa could talk. He had gotten himself upset over the fact the Melissa might even think Derek might be interested. When he was upstairs in his room he didn’t bother turning on the light before jumping under his covers. 

He took a few moments in bed to breathe in and out deeply calming himself down before he did anything else. Once he felt he was calm enough he turned to his side and pulled out his phone. He scrolled back through the texts from Derek and to the few other people he knew. Most the people he knew were only through Scott so he had no idea whether to consider them is friends or not.

He felt around for the cord but eventually plugged his phone in and set it on the nightstand next to him. He let his hands wander down and feel his stomach. Being full of food as a sharp contrast to his normally concave torso. He imagined that it probably stuck out at a gross angle, he was no doubt bloated and probably looked like he had a beer gut.

Maybe he didn’t look like he had a beer gut though. Maybe he could pass of as an Omega just barely pregnant. Stiles could almost pass as an Omega. He was short for a guy, had never been musculer, had wide set hips for a man but he didn’t think that his mannerisms fitted the Omega preset personality. 

Omegas were cute, submissive, attractive, people wanted to take care of them and be taken care of. An Omega would go into heat, attract a mate, carry a litter, birth the litter and nurse and raise them before repeating. Although there was the occasional and rare Omega and Omega pair, they’d typically take an Alpha mate or the less common Beta mate.

Barrens rarely mated at all. If they did mate it was usually with a Beta, but even that was rare. Stiles had always wanted to have children since he was a young child old enough to want to be something. Barrens could rarely even work in daycare or schools because the common belief was that they didn’t have a nurturing bone in their body. Even though it was technically illegal to not hire a Barren because they were a Barren it didn’t mean that it didn’t happen.

If Stiles was an Omega he knew that the only Alpha he’d ever have any desire for would be Derek Hale. If he had any chance Stiles would do everything in his power to fight and work for Derek Hale. Aiming for Derek Hale now would just be a waste of time and probably make him uncomfortable. The more he thought about himself and being an Omega in maybe some strange alternate reality the more he couldn’t hold back a grin. 

He imagined him and Derek, maybe ten years from now. Derek would be done with college, and Stiles would be too. They might have their own house, no home together with extra bedrooms and a giant couch for cuddling. Stiles could carry their children, and before that he might enjoy his heats with Derek. 

Stiles would be showered with love and affection by his friends, family and most importantly Derek while he was pregnant. He couldn't think of how many kids they might have together but at least two. Stiles might even be a stay at home parents to raise their kids. 

The longer Stiles thought about their possible future the sadder he got. He was soon curled up holding a pillow tight and crying. His skin was red and blotchy, fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and his nose started to run, he only cried for a short time before wiping his face off taking off the pillow case and changing into his boxers to fall asleep. 

As he layed down he decided that even if he couldn’t provide a family for Derek he would still do his best to impress him. Even if he might not be able to mate with Derek he couldn’t still be a friend to him to the best of his abilities. Maybe Derek would break up with his older girlfriend, and maybe if he did that he might have an inkling of interest in Stiles. 

Maybe doing things like eating lunch with him, working on projects, playing video games, talking and just being in Derek’s company would be enough. When he got older Stiles could pretend to be a Beta, Stiles could work hard, go to college, buy a house and maybe adopt. He could show Derek what a great parent and mate he would make. Even if Derek rejected him after that he’d still have a home, job and family. 

Stiles fell asleep slowly drifting in and out of sleep. The final time he got up was to get water. The food was good and staying with him, but it passed through his system all too fast and brought more hunger pains. He drank the water quickly tricking his stomach into thinking it was full before using the bathroom and heading back up the stairs to go back to sleep. 

My the time he fell asleep again it was nearing 1:30 but this time he stayed asleep till the morning. He didn’t dream much, only a few half formed thoughts and hopes. He imagined himself with Derek as he was older, a tall rocking chair with comfortable cushions, and a toy ball made to look like a full moon. 

The next morning he went on a jog going to the library to check out a book on dream interpretations. He checked out the book and went to the park walking this time. The dream book only served to confuse him further. It said something having to do with a husband might mean that the person is hiding something from him, but he wasn’t sure he had looked it up right. The rocking chair it said might have to do with relaxation and comfort but also sadness. He decided to look up the moon and a ball separately. The moon was supposed to be something new or starting again. The dream book he found didn’t give him many answers. 

Going along the idea of dreams having meanings he found an extra journal and started to mark down his dreams.Not only did he mark down his dream from the previous night, but also things that were relevant at the time. He wrote a brief paragraph about his crush on Derek and his plan to impress him, how he was starting to lose the weight he wanted, and about the few people he hung out with. 

The journal soon had the first page filled with various notes of what he felt was important. He went downstairs and warmed up chicken fingers in the oven mostly for Scott. Lacrosse practise extended into the the breaks often times for some of the non benched players. Stiles had finally been booted at the winter break. Stiles lingered in the kitchen making himself green tea and sweetening it with zero calorie sweetener. 

After they were done he ate one knowing that it was small portioned but still 150 calories. He sat on the couch not long after and scrolled through the suggested movies on Netflix. Eventually he settled on a documentary about excavations of preserved bodies in Peru. He relaxed on the couch doing his math homework that wasn’t due for another two weeks. 

It wasn’t long before he was asleep, book and paper strewn across his lap. He had only been asleep for an hour or so when he was woken up by the sounds of voices at the front door. The voices were loud and laughing and presumably Scott and his friends. He clicked the TV off and grabbed his bag, books and papers before sprinting upstairs to his room, cold half empty mug forgotten. 

Stiles didn’t have any problems with Scott's friends but he had never been close with them either. Not soon after getting in his room and setting his stuff out on his desk he heard more noise from downstairs. The microwave was beeping, the TV starting up a game and voices complaining about teachers. Scott’s friend weren’t rude or wild just loud and excited, but Stiles tried not to resent them. Stiles would rather have Scott surrounded by loud people then see him sad and alone. 

A couple hours later Stiles wanted to go another walk and possibly saying high downstairs. Just popping his head out of his bedroom door did little to give him a clue of who was over. Hovering at the top of the stairs he peeked around the banister. Allison was here, a couple middle school boys he didn’t recognize, a girl named Heather, and Lydia.

Lydia being downstairs almost convinced him to go town stairs, but just as he began to descend the first step he could hear Jackson’s booming laugh. He immediately went back into his room deciding it would be better to come of with a different escape plan and avoid him altogether. He filled his water bottle in the bathroom and put on his shoes before making his next move. 

He felt silly doing it and like he may of been over reacting for the next thing he did. He pulled open his bedroom window sliding himself onto the barley tilted roof. From here he could see his back fence that lead to the woods and a small trail but was not visible from the street. He slid down further hanging onto a tree branch above him just incase he were to slip. 

He next moves would be easy having had done it for years. He moved one foot to the top of the wood on a privacy fence and stabled himself out. He next went to a small wood ledge on the fence, and then down to another tree branch. From then it’s down to the second ledge on the fence and then to the ground. 

After climbing down his window he went to the back of the fence and using a ladder leaned against the fence easily jumped it. Behind the fence was a small clearing ending in a tall tree line and a small deer trail leading to the shaded woods. He followed the deer trail to the creek, still with a small trickle of water but few fish in sight. 

He made his way to a small ledge, to steep and high to go past but stable and short enough that he wasn’t scared to sit and dangle his feet over. Under the ledge was a steep and partly bare hill rolling down to meet a bare creek bed. He could see what must've been an old trailer park or campground, there was a small shack with a rusted truck parked in front of it. There may have been trailors behind it but the trees obsured the view. 

On the other side of him in the middle of a very distant clearing with still bare trees was the Hale house. Dark blue roof and red brick walls extending up three or more stories made it show in contrast to the green grass and leaves and the brown trees. They were the technical owners of most of the preserve, no one really knew where the boarders were, but the Hales were nice enough to share the land not so close to their home. 

At the ledge Stiles could relax and watch the surrounding areas. It seemed like the height should be something to make him more anxious, but he felt from here he could see any danger approaching. The start of the sunset was only about twenty minutes off but he could see a few stars and a very thin sliver of the moon in the more purple parts of the sky.

As he looked at the Hale house he could see a black car quickly pull into the driveway, a cloud of dust followed it before it stopped. It took him a few moments to pin down what was happening but he saw Derek step out of the car, in a leather jacket and jeans that probably looked great up close, and then three people running out of the house. He assumed the two people to be Laura and Derek’s mother. Laura was wearing baggy torn jeans, a band t shirt and her hair was piled in a bun on top of her head, Derek’s mother was dressed similarly in clothing that looked to be stained with green and red painted.

Right after exiting the house Laura ran up to Derek and slapped him painfully across the face, before pointing and yelling at him. Stiles could tell the situation was tense and felt like an intruder as he watched Talia rest a hand on Laura’s shoulder and firmly pull her back. He went to stand, looking down one last time, as he looked down he noticed a new figure on the porch. He was young and dressed somewhere between the relaxed clothing of Laura and Talia but still managing to look immaculate in his bright green T shirt. Just as Stiles stepped away the man’s head suddenly turned up in a way that Stiles knew he had been seen.

He immediately turned and started to jog away from the visible trail. Stiles kept up his run till he was just up the hill from a creek, when he came to the creek his adrenaline made him disoriented, half way down the hill he stumbled and rolled himself onto a large but cushioned with leaves rock. He lay there for a moment or two, gasping for air with his mouth flapping. He sat up and rubbed the side of his arms noticing he was shaking slightly. He held his hands in front of his face, seeing them shake almost worried him before he realized his blood sugar must be low. He sat at the rock sipping on his water before he felt like he was calm enough to start to continue on his way home. 

He had missed the sunset, but he figured he could just use the remaining light to help him on his way home. He hadn’t realized at the time, but as he ran from the ledge and down the hill he had also run from the beaten trail and the area he knew. Now he was stuck climbing up what he was sure was the right hill in cold, damp track pants and swampy feeling seekers. He did eventually find a trail, it was well worn like a trail he’d expect to find people on, but all the branches were broken on a level lower than his collar bone. 

Bent over with his hands on his knees he started walking falling a few times which only added to the mud on his knees and general griminess. He eventually stumbled into a road between trees made of packed dirt. He cursed as he looked back and forth before eventually deciding to go to the direction he hoped would lead him to a main road. The light was fading from the sky fast but Stiles kept a steady pace walking down the grass middle between tire tracks. 

The silence of the woods, only broken by the occasional bird or crooked, unnerved him as he stumbled along the path. He hummed trying to make himself less scared by the silence. Stumbling past a pothole and managing not to fall he started to hum louder, and then to sing quietly. 

“Ain’t no rest for the wicked…” At least if he was humming any wild animals would have a chance to get away from him.   
“Money don’t grow on trees…” He knew bears were in some parts of California.  
“I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed” Not so much snaked in colder weather.  
“Ain’t nothing in this world for free” Foxes were here and Coyotes for sure.  
“No I can’t slow down, I can’t hold back” Wolves? They hadn’t been in California for a while.  
“Though you know I wish I could” Wolves hunt in packs, and he hasn’t heard a howl tonight.  
“Oh no there ain’t no rest for the wicked” He had read an article about them being reintroduced.   
“Until we close our eyes for good….” And his Dad has always had animal attack cases.


	3. Red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop sorry for the late update! I still don't have a beta so I'm sorry for the errors. IDK when I'll update again but I have some written out. If I have someoen request it I might write a bit faster.

Stiles whips around to find the source of the light, stumbling out of the path way and over rocks he manages to catch himself. There was an older small model black truck rolling down the dirt path the towards him. He was concerned that he was in the way before the vehicle slowed as moved next to him. He straightens himself and clenches his hand nervously as the car stops and the windows roll down. Inside there’s a man with pale skin, a sharp jaw, light brown hair and almost electric looking blue eyes.

“Are you lost?” He asks, his eyes swept up and down Stiles before making eye contact again.   
“No… I’m just walking home” Stiles lied. The man seemed to smirk before leaning forward.   
“So you’re telling me you live at the old rotten boat house at the lake? That's the only thing down this road..” Stiles flushing and fidgeted before speaking again.

“Just point me in the direction of the road and I’ll be fine.” He said forcing his voice not to waver and make him seem nervous.

“The paved road is about three miles behind us. You look like you’re tired and seem a bit out of your way” The man leaned forward further and opened the passenger side door. Stiles knees suddenly protested wobbling under his weight. 

“Just into town... “ He sighed out climbing into the truck. He bulked his belt and closed the door and as they pulled forward and turned around the soreness of his ankles, knees and hips became apparent. He didn’t do it immediately but eventually leaned back into the soft seat and sighed. 

“I’m Stiles by the way” he mumbled out letting his eyes close for a few seconds as he leaned back comfortably. 

“I know” Stiles sat forward suddenly stiffening and looking out the windows as they continued on the dirk track. He clenched his fists before running his hands on the outside of his thighs remembering he had no pockets. 

“Don’t worry… I don’t plan on hurting you, unless you make me” he said as what seemed like an afterthought. He slowed the car just enough to make sure the path was clear before turning onto the paved road. He breathed in deeply through his nose.

“Are you hurt? Do you need anything?” He said watching Stiles out of the corner of his eye pulling onto the main road a moment later. Stiles had a cut above his ankle but he wasn’t about to share that. 

“I think I’m ok… how do you know me?” Stiles stiff and nervous said leaning against the door heavily.

“You’re the sheriff's son, anyone can recognize you. I saw you earlier. You were trying to listen in weren’t you?” he asked eyes still on the road.

“Not really. I was only sitting there and beside I was to far away to even try to read your lips there's no way I would be able to listen.” Stiles said defensively at this point convinced the man was probably overly paranoid. 

The man said nothing as they drove on. They were starting to pull up to the edge of the woods, the sight of street lights in the distance calmed him. Looking at the clock it was already just past 8:00. He probably had a hour or two before his Dad and Melissa came home. Scott’s friends would probably leave in the last moments. 

They pulled closer to the residential area, Stiles wondered how close he would drive him to his house before asking directions. Stiles leg bounced in front of him, they were probably less than five minutes from his house. His mind tried to think of something to say, but definitely trying not to aggravate the man. 

“so um... do you-” Stiles started but was quickly cut off by the man.

“are you positive you have absolutely no clue what we're talking about?” He said turning to Stiles as they jolted to a stop at a red light.

“no…. I really don’t” Stiles stared back at him blankly. The light turned green, it illuminated the dashboard and shone down on them magnified in the window. Stiles shook his head slowly before facing forward again, almost scared to turn back to the man. 

The man soon started the car driving fast and cutting corners sharply. Stiles normally wouldn’t be nervous from driving like this seeing as he did it himself, but the man seemed almost furious but at the same time cold rather than heated. They stopped suddenly just down the street from Stiles's house. 

Stiles reached to unbuckle his seat belt moving the seal belt past his sore chest. He pulled on the door handle. The door was still locked and the man hadn’t made a move. Stiles turned back and bit his lips to keep from making a sound as he looked at the man again. 

“Stiles?...” Stiles nodded slowly his jaw shaking and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I need you to stay away… ok?” Stiles nodded again just as slow. “good now…” He took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes widened a little as he smirked at Stiles. “Have fun with Derek…. I’ll be seeing you soon”. 

He turned and pressed the unlock button. Stiles nearly fell out of the truck in his haste to get out and away. He rushed as fast as his sore legs would let him. He hesitated at the front door turning to see if the man was still there. When he turned the truck was out of sight, so Stiles didn’t feel nervous about climbing back up his fence and pulling himself to a tree branch. He slid down nearly immediately after the tree banging his back on the fence. Scott was on his bed, which by itself wouldn’t have been strange, but he also had the Allison girl on it with him. They were both shirtless grabbing each other and kissing. 

Stiles felt bile rise in his throat before peaking in the back window. The video game on the TV was paused and the room was dark. He figured he probably wouldn't be hassled if he came in at this point. Finding the hidden door key he opened it and came in. Only one pair of shoes looked out of place when he took off his own. He decided wait fifteen minutes in the kitchen, making himself tea and snacking on a pack of crackers. 

He checked the hallway to see that his room was still occupied before taking a step out. He got his stash and was soon in his backyard smoking. He didn’t like to do it when Scott was home, and never inside. Scott was upstairs in a room with the window closed and Stiles was outside so he didn’t worry. He look long drags and let it burn as he breathed out through his nose. He flicked on his lighter and let his fingers flicked over it one by one. 

After he finished his smoke and still no one was downstairs resigned him to go and take a show. He went to the bathroom right next to his bedroom and made sure to let his feet fall heavy in hopes that it would alert Scott and Alison that he was home. He took his time in the shower, shampooing his hair, scrubbing his skin in the hot water, and brushing the dirt from under his nails. Only after the water ran cold did Stiles turn off the water and getting out. When he peaked his head out of the bathroom his door was open and room empty, holding his towel tight around him he bolted closing and closing the door behind him. 

He dressed himself in soft sweat pants and an oversized shirt pulling his laptop into his lap. He scrolled through the progress on his work and made corrections on Derek’s. Other than a couple dates and spelling Derek had most of his work correct. He was ahead of the schedule that him and Derek had mapped out, so he didn’t feel bad about the lack of focus on his own work. 

He worked on his work for other classes too, only vaguely aware of the sounds of Alison leaving and then Scot going to bed. After he was satisfied with his own work he opened up youtube. He had a habit of pulling up the most random documentaries and fact videos, most of which had less than authentic sources. It wasn’t long till he was half dozing off while watching short animations with relaxing music overlayed. 

Before he knew it he could hear his Dad or Melissa’s car pulling up and the front door opening. Glancing at the time he saw it was nearly three in the morning. Moving quickly across the room he deposited his laptop on his desk before crawling back into his bed. He quickly checked his phone and decided to turn off his alarms for the next morning. He wasn’t due to meet with Derek didn’t think it would be a problem. 

It didn’t take long for his brain to catch up with his body and realize it’s tired state. He fell asleep soon after a thin line of light shown on the wall he was facing appeared for short moment so his Dad or Melissa could be sure the boys were home in bed. Once again he had a dream, this one seemed to be following the trend of the last one in not being very clear with its meaning.

He was laying on a strange bed, in a cold room, the walls of the room were cluttered with shelves and strange drawings that were to blurry to focus on. When he looked forward he could see the blinking red light of a webcam on and facing him. The screen of the computer was filled with unfocused line of script that seemed to be continuously moving. On closer inspection it showed to an obviously busey chat room.

The next morning he woke to bright sun in his face, after checking the time on his phone and seeing it was three he went downstairs to make himself food. When he came down there was a note on the fridge from his Dad explaining he’d be at a meeting and a similar one from Melissa explaining she was running errands. He had left over chicken and made himself a glass of water before going upstairs. 

It was seven before he did anything other than watch videos. He reviewed his schedule for the next day, his plan was to meet at the library with Derek from two to four. Tomorrow was Sunday so they’d obviously made a mistake, he texted Derek saying the library wouldn’t be open tomorrow so they'd have to make other plans. He was halfway into another video before he got a response from Derek. About half an hour later they decided to just meet at Stiles’ house the next day during the same times. 

Stiles went to bed close to midnight after cleaning the empty dishes and clothes downstairs and emptying his trash. His dream that night wasn’t that different from the previous dream, it only had a couple more details he couldn’t fully remember the next morning. When he woke up to his alarm at noon he was sweaty, flushed and hard beyond belief.

Hoping that no one was home he got his computer out and soon found a couple good videos. He settled on a video of an Alpha and an Omega, which wasn’t that different from his usual choices. The Omega had auburn wavy and medium length hair that was pulled forward so that it covered his face. The Alpha had stubble, and square jaw, his face was pressed so close to the back of her neck that he couldn’t make out many details. He pulled at himself slowly as he watched them work each other up. 

Unable to resist he got lotion on three of his fingers on his left hand and softly and slowly pressed against his own hole. It was obvious that the people in the video cared about each other by the way that they kissed and gently rutted. When the Alpha finally slid into the Omega, Stiles was three fingers deep in himself and whimpering as h rocked back on his hand. 

Other than the slow pace and gently touches the main thing that stood out in the video was at the end. Instead of pulling out and cumming on the Omegas back or face, the Alpha rocked in deeper and came inside the Omega. WHen the camera took a closer look to where they were joined the Alpha pulled back a little showing the clear outline of his knot. Stiles mind suddenly flashed the image of Derek doing the same to him. The idea of Derek holding him down and fucking into him before stuffing him full had Stiles cumming harder then he could remember doing in a long time.

After checking the time he hopped into the shower quickly and set up some more in his room. He didn’t want to make his room to clean and make it obvious that he has anticipated it to much. Instead he opened the window, door and turned on his fan with the hoping of getting rid of the smell of teenage boy. With half an hour left he wandered downstairs and then to the backyard to have a quick smoke. His heart was beating at a rabbitt pace and his hands almost felt like they were tingling, he didn’t burn himself this time not wanting to make typing hard.

He ended up sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone to entertain himself for the last short while before Derek came. He was glad he came down early when Derek knocked on the door five minutes before expected. Stiles counted to thirty before opening the door smiling awkwardly. 

“Hi… so um I have my stuff upstairs in my room but we can use the dining room table if you want”. Derek nodded and put his phone in his pocket and stepping in before sayings. 

“I think upstairs will work”. Stiles nodded and led Derek upstairs into his room, he tried not to read into it when Derek closed the door behind him. They soon set themselves up on Stiles’ bedroom floor. A computer was in front of both of them, papers scattered around them as they sat next to each other. 

Time seemed to pass faster than Stiles had hoped. At first making conversation had been awkward, but they eventually moved away from the topic of mythical creatures and on to comic books. Comic books led to movies and the characters, Derek knew about a surprising number. They decided to have another meeting two days after that. 

The pattern of having a meeting every other day turned into having it everyday. With how often they met together it wasn’t long till the project was finished, reviewed, printed out and done. They still had a few days till school started again and both boys seemed to be at a loss for what to do with there time. 

Two days later when the boys were sitting next to each other, school work and then anticipation of the break ending out of their minds, watching avengers Scott's friend came home with Scott. Nothing was said at first, soon they were in the kitchen and Stiles wasn’t concerned about disturbing them. The usual group was there again, Alison, who was to enraptured by Scot to care about much else, Lydia, her attention focussed on Jackson and Alison, Jackson, with Lydia under his arm and a small smirk aimed Stiles way. 

A second after he cough Jackson’s eye Stiles sunk back into the couch bringing his shoulders to his ears. He could’ve passed it off without Derek noticing if he hadn’t run into a wall in the game. Derek turned to him with a raised eyebrow, looked up and saw Jackson leaving the room. 

“Upstairs?” He asked seeming casual. 

“Please” Stiles responded quickly on his feet and up the stairs within a few seconds. They set up the laptops in their laps and leaning against the wall. They found some bizarre flash game and were soon in the same server and same team. Stiles was doing well in the game but every couple of the short rounds he’s zone out and be shot down within seconds of losing his focus. 

“So… what’s up with you and Jackson. I know things are weird, but are you into him or something? Is he into you?”. Stiles made a repulsed face at Derek's suggestion. He could appreciate that Jackson was very pleasing to the eye, but his brain worked enough to crush any sort of feelings before they got out of hand. 

“Oh my god no! So much no! I don’t really know, he just hates me for some reason before I ever really had a chance to make a bad impression on him... I’ve known him since seconds grade and he’s probably been beating me up half the years I’ve known him.” Stiles shrugged trying to make it sound casual, originally not intending to say the last part. 

“Wait, he’s seriously beat you up? Like punches and kicks? That’s so fucked up! Did you tell anyone?” Derek almost yelled, wide eyed and leaning into Stiles face. Stiles took a second to collect himself. Stiles sighed as he looked Derek up and down while breathing deeply through his nose.

“Well.... not really? I don’t really see how it would help things… he’d just get madder and take it out on me. But he’s been doing it less. I mean he’s messed with me less since you told him to back off in the locker room.” Stiles bit his lip nervous. This had been an ongoing problem, how could Derek be so oblivious? 

“I thought Jackson was just being an asshole. I know he’s a jerk sometimes but I didn’t know it went that far…” Derek’s eyebrows were pressed together and his mouth slightly open with his look of concern. Stiles fidgeted under his gaze not really sure what to respond with. 

“This was seriously been going on this long? That’s seriously fucked up. Holy crap I really want to punch him now.” Derek had started to rise with his last words. Stiles, worried about the outcome, just pulled him back down shaking his head furiosuly. 

“ No no no no no, that is NOT a good idea, trust me. You really don’t have to do anything, it’s fine, I’ve got it under control. I’m not even on the lacrosse team any more so I don’t even see him that much” Stiles pulled his hands together. Dereks hands pressed together between Stiles almost looked comical with how large Derek’s hands were. 

“Stiles! I don’t see how you can put up with it. It makes no sense! He deserves to be hit and probably kicked around too!” Stiles raised himself to his knees and pressed down on Derek’s shoulders as he half made an attempt to get up again. Stiles still shaking his head leaned forward as his mouth opened to start another stream of words. Suddenly Derek reached out and pulled Stiles into his lap and held him tight against his chest in a warm bear hug.

“Stiles, you deserve so much better than this. NO ONE should be hurting you, right now I want to fight whoever tries to hurt again.” He half whispered still holding Stiles close. Stiles could feel himself start to tear up as he leaned into the hug, he let out a small whimper and wrapped his arms loosely around Derek. Derek’s hands were soon rubbing themselves up and down his back before cradling the back of his head. 

It took Stiles a few moments to calm down fully. He was still tight inside of Derek’s unrelenting arms. Stiles fought the urge to nuzzle in closer to his chest and breathe in his scent. Stiles positioned himself to look up at Derek, Derek had his eyes closed and his head tilted up his mouth whispering something over and over. Sitting up fully Stiles wiped at his wet and red eyes. 

“Listen… I'm sorry for freaking out a bit… it just really upsets me that he can get away with doing that. Derek's hand rested on Stiles’ knee as he spoke. Stiles shrugged, he tried to speak but he choked over his words.

Stiles’ eyes flickered between Derek’s and the ground. His hands moved to gently rest on top of Derek’s own on his knee. When he looked up again Derek was biting his lip and slowly moving forward. He worried at his own lips, tongue briefly flickering out to run across them. He gave a small nod to Derek, just starting to fully understand what was happening.

Derek's lips pressed softly against his own. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and pulled Derek by the hands closer. Derek's hand firmly held Stiles back and moved him into his lap. Stiles pulled back for a second and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulder. The kissing and holding continued before Stiles suddenly pulled back.

“But what about that girl?” Derek, face red lips shiny and pink, scrunched his eyebrows looking up at Stiles. Stiles took in a deep breath before saying “you know, the one who picked you up at the cafe? She seemed really friendly with you… and you seemed you liked her…” Derek looked at him for a few seconds.

“I don't really think we're an item… I don't think we ever were” Derek said shrugging. Derek, who was obviously done with the conversation, pulled the back of Stiles’ head forward and close to him so they could resume the activities. His hand moved gently across his back under his shirt.

Stiles sighed and leaned back into the touch. Derek's hand gently let his nails run down the skin on his back. Stiles could only groan quietly and look up. Derek immediately went to work on his neck. He bit lightly, kissed, sucked and even licked the skin all between his collarbone and jaw. 

Derek lightly moved his teeth along Stiles’ neck again, this time Stiles could clearly feel his canines as being the most prominent and sharp as they moved along his skin. Stiles couldn’t help but groan and buck his hips. He tried to still himself not wanting to finish in his pants. He gave a small aborted move of his hips downwards and suddenly Derek was moving him to his back hovering over him. It took Stiles a few seconds to adjust but soon he had his neck bared again and Derek’s face in it.

“I don’t want to do this now… I want to wait a while…” Derek said before they could go any further. Stiles nodded in understanding, they kissed a little more rubbing the others back lightly and sometimes with Stiles in Derek’s lap. Derek went home not much later, but only after they’d cooled down and agreed to meet at the same times the next day. 

The next day was fun, they repeated most of the activities from the previous day. They met the next day and that time they both got their shirts off before Scott knocked on the door interrupting them. Scott had told Stiles that Melissa wanted to take him somewhere. Stiles was confused and Derek left not long after. 

Melissa had told Stiles she wanted to take him to a scheduled appointment. Stiles didn’t know what it was for but agreed hesitantly. Melissa had said that they were going in for blood work to confirm what he was presented as and to see if any treatment needed to take place. Stiles slumped here he sat in the car.

Stiles was called back into the room while Melissa explained everything and took care of the paperwork with the nurse. Soon he was taken to another room to have his blood drawn while Melissa waited in the waiting room. It took longer then Stiles would have liked, the nurse struggled to find a vein and by the time she was done he felt nauseous and a little dizzy.

They had to send the blood work off to a university and so it would be a week or two until it came back with the results. Based on what the doctor said it would probably be abnormal. Him not showing any symptoms of any sign of presenting put him down as a barren without the blood work.

They didn’t see each other the last day because Derek had sudden plans with the basketball team. Stiles spent most of the day making sure his papers would be together for the next week at school. He had a little bit of reading to do for his English class. In the evening his Dad and Melissa had a night shift, so Stiles took a short walk to the woods where his bench was. 

This time he came prepared, he had a flashlight, his phone and even a pocket knife. With a bottle of Jack Daniels under his arm he sat at the bench. He sat a few moments catching his breath before lighting up a cigarette and pulling in deep breaths. He could rarely do anything of much interest with the smoke when he was smoking but this time he let out the smoke through his nose without to much burning. He did it a couple more times each time taking quicker and deeper breaths.

Finally his lungs couldn’t take anymore. His started coughing wildly bending over and dropping his cigarette which extinguished itself on the damp dirt. He took a different approached and sat up straight thumping his own chest. He caught a glimpse of the full moon before leaning forward and spitting out a thick piece of saliva. 

It took him a few breaths to recover, but when he did he took a second to look up and admire it. He soon used his drink to chase the feeling of dryness down. It did sting but the coldness of it helped soothe and scratched feeling. He took a few sips before coughing again. He quickly capped the bottle and put it next to him.

A couple feet into the brush to his right he heard a rustling. He looked up and stared at the spot for a second. He wrapped one hand around the pocket knife and the other around his flashlight. He flicked the light on and slowly moved it up along the bushes, he moved it around searching for a hint. He heard what sounded like another step and shined it at the spot almost instantly. 

Staring back at him were a pair of red eyes reflected in the light. The eyes were about waist height with him and wavered slightly side to side, but ultimately stayed in place. Stiles reached his hand over slowly to put the bottle of Jack Daniels into the backpack he had brought with him. The second his fingers touched the cool lid a low growl sounded. Surprised Stiles pulled his hand back only to hear it stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head ;)

Stiles Nervously flicked open his pocket knife and held it close to his side. He moved his flashlight back over to see if he could track any movement. He slowly snatched up his bottle, before he could even put it back in his bag he heard growling again and this time it was moving. He zipped up his bag and put it on his bag still shining his flashlight at the slowly moving growling spot. 

More than ready to bolt he stood up and slowly started backing away. Tripping over a rock he fell on his butt, but when he shined the light up again he couldn’t find the red eyes. The second he heard movement next to him he bolted. He ran down the familiar path doing his best not to stumble as the sounds of feet hitting the ground followed close behind. 

He kept jogging going down the small path onto a gravel path that had been flattened. He made it to the end of the woods and onto a sidewalk. As he went farther down the sidewalk he realized that he didn’t hear anything following him any more. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees gasping for air. 

He stood there for a few moments, his head felt light, his lips dry and he swayed in place. Once his breathing slowed he began to start walking down the street. He had no problem with going to bed earlier then planned and it would probably be for the best. When he got home he bathed and drank water before going to sleep. 

The days back from break passed in a daze. He turned in his due work, most of it just barely done, and sat through his classes like a zombie. The project done with Derek had been turned into an impressed teacher. The classwork in myths was mostly reading for both classwork and homework, and didn’t leave anytime for Stiles to talk or really even look at Derek at all.

It was friday when the cycle finally broke, he was in the bathroom, loitering till the end of lunch. He had third lunch and only one class left before going home hoping to sleep away the weekend when his phone buzzed. Opening it up and looking at it there was a short message from Derek. 

The text was about meeting up over the weekend and working on their reading together. Stiles grinned and waited 3 minutes before typing in a response. The plan was to meet after 7, his parents would be at work, Scott would be out, and they would have the house all to themselves. Stiles was unsure if Derek genuinely wanted to just read together, or if he had other intentions. No matter Derek’s inventions, Stiles looked forward to the visit.

Stiles raced through his work, not stopping for anything but to make an appearance at dinner time. Melissa scolded him after dinner not satisfied with the little he ate. Trying to reassure her he took a bag of chips to his room and put them under his bed. Under his bed the sat among various clothes shoved there in a hurry, and with a pack of cookies too. By the time it struck midnight the only thing he had left was the reading that he had to do with Derek. 

Stiles woke up around noon the next day. He spent the first part of the day going on a short walk, and cleaning his room. It was approaching 5 and just after Scott left he went upstairs for a shower. He took a long and hot shower and washed himself more thoroughly than he normally would have. He lathered scented soaps, shampooed and washed his face before stepping out. Outside of the shower he put on lotion and deodorant before getting dressed in his room. 

He lied down in his room, phone plugged into the wall next to him and opened his laptop with the intention of watching videos while waiting for Derek. Without intending to, he soon fell asleep with his laptop pushing to the side screen down. He slept for the remainder of his wait, comfortable on his bed with his face pressed into his pillow. It was only when the doorbell rang three times in rapid succession that he woke again. 

He shot up checking his phone to see that it was 7:15. He mumbled a curse and slid downstairs to open the door. A hand was just about to knock when he opened it, chest moving, breath puffing, face pink with marks of the pillow on his cheek he opened the door eagerly.

Derek gave him a half smirk before eyeing him over once and stepping in. They didn’t say any words as Stiles led them upstairs to his bedroom. Her nervously closed the door behind him before sitting next to Derek on the bed. He half tried to talk about the reading his words trialed off a couple times, but overall he felt he was doing good. Derek, eyes flickering down to his lips and slowly leaning forward, was obviously not captivated by Stiles's oratory.

Derek bit and suckled at his shining pink and puffy lips as he leaned forward. Stiles trailed off again, silently he bit his lips and reached out to hold his hand. Derek moved his own and Stiles's head and pressed him firmly down against the bed. Holding both of Stiles's wrists in one hand the other moved to the back of his head, firmly, but not uncomfortably he had Stiles look up and into his eyes.

Stiles groaned and licked his lips. Derek had soon swooped in alternating between quick pecks that let his short stubble run against his face and harsh kisses with his lips bitten. Stiles held him close, nuzzling his neck and kissing him. Derek ground his hips against him pulling him tight against him.

They stayed like that for a while grinding their hips, exchanging kisses and Stiles baring his neck for Derek to mark. Derek’s hands had moved under his shirt lightly scratching him with his nails before moving upwards and tweaking his nipples. Stiles let out a small whimper and pulled Derek close fully leaving no space between them. 

Stiles gave up on the idea of not cumming in his pants, from where he was now, he’d take anything he could get. He bucked his hips up before reaching down to fondle Derek’s crotch. Derek groaned and bucked against him before grinding into his touch. He hiked Stiles shirt up and started nibbling and kissing the skin along his torso, he briefly paused to lick and pinch Stiles's nipple. 

They aligned their hips so that they could buck against each other between kisses. Stiles held on tight to Derek managing to barely get his shirt over his head before pulling him close again. Derek wasn’t overly muscular but he was clearly athletic. His stomach had a six pack with clear definition, there was a V separating his hips from his stomach, his pecs were square and hard and his arms caging Stiles in and holding him up were covered with muscle mass. Stiles groaned as he moved his hands across the light dusting of dark hair on his pecs and then down to where it grew thicker and in almost an arrow shape to what his pants covered. Stiles struggle to open the button on his jeans but eventually managed to get them kicked under his butt. 

He was wearing dark blue boxer briefs, but he ground down and struggled to do the same to Stiles before he could explore what was under them. Derek soon had Stiles's jeans halfway to his knees rubbing between his legs. He pulled Stiles's slightly smaller than average cock with a red leaking head peaking out from his foreskin. When Stiles got Derek’s out of his underwear he was already beyond desperate to touch him. Derek was definitely longer and thicker than average, Stiles long fingers couldn’t touch tips when wrapped around him. 

Stiles licked his hand to wet it and was soon jerking him eagerly. Derek groaned, pressing against him and lightly nibbling against his neck. Stiles held them together and lightly bucked his hips as he stroked them together. Derek bucked harder against him before moving his legs apart and lightly bucking against his thighs.

Stiles half whined and pressed back against him making a choked off sound. As he almost furiously rubbed against him bucking and pressing into different spots, he reached down and took Stiles into his hand. This time Stiles couldn’t be bothered to try to stop it when he moaned loudly. Derek definitely appreciated it as he was soon pulling Stiles hips hard against him. 

Stiles came only a few thrusts later and so did Derek. Derek let loose across his thighs, between his legs and even on his back. Stiles fell forward laying on his stomach as he struggled to catch his breath. Derek half lay on top of him and lightly rubbed the back of his shoulders comfortingly. Stiles soon fell asleep, the effects of his recent activities catching up to him as his eyes drifted shut.

When he woke up again he couldn’t help but to feel awkward. Derek was sitting up on the bed with his head against the wall and the laptop in his lap. His hair was wet and he was dressed fully and seemed to be actually working. Stiles could feel the stiff and tacky feeling on his back and between his legs. He pushed himself up and yawned looking around. Looking around Derek didn’t seem to pay much mind to him waking up.

Stiles awkwardly shuffled away and went to the bathroom to clean himself. His shower was scalding hot and by the time he got out he was definitely more than clean. He crept into his own bedroom and got dressed quickly before sitting on the bed and working on his work too. He had honestly been hoping for more, maybe talking with Derek, more kissing and snuggling. Expectations like that may have been unrealistic though, and he felt he should feel lucky for what he did.

Stiles tried to be productive with his work, but his mind wandered as he tried to type. Thinking back he honestly wondered if Derek had seen his scars. Had Derek noticed? Did Derek see the new one? Stiles soon pushed past his worries after he saw that Derek didn’t seem to be treating him much different. 

Derek left not long after, Stiles had long finished his work and was only loitering before he was tired enough to sleep. Deciding to feel useful he was soon rigorously doing push ups, squats and sit ups at rapid pace in his room. He was mid way into his third rep of 25 squats when the room seemed to spin, suddenly his air didn’t seem to be coming in fast enough, he felt heavy and light all at once, the subtle pain he often felt in his abdomen became stronger then ever, and the floor was rushing towards him. 

He was still on the floor when he woke up. His eyes felt dry and burning. Stiles was confused about what was happening, he didn’t remember falling, or the events leading up to it, all he knew was that he as cold, sore, and felt like he was swimming in molasses. It didn’t take long for him to piece together the pieces, but when he did we made himself a sandwich downstairs. He felt bad about eating it, but not as bad a he knew he would feel if someone had found him. 

The weekend passed in a blur, nothing as eventful as the day Derek came over. When he returned on Monday he was scarcely prepared for his classes, while he had technically done his homework, none of it seemed to have stuck with him. In his classes he felt chilled and almost to the point of shivering. Despite the California “winter” never dipping below freezing, he was wearing a thick pair of jeans, a thermal under shirt, a long sleeved shirt under a plaid baggy shirt under a fleece jacket. 

He attempted to make conversation with Derek when he saw him later in the day. Derek stared at him for a few long seconds, nearly expressionless as he eyed him, before turning and walking away. For a moment Stiles couldn’t help but to look himself over, nothing was to off. Maybe he looked lumpy under all his layers? Did Derek think he was suddenly fat? The thought that he must look fat fueled his confusion. That day when he got home he did a series of exercises, most of which wouldn’t be heard from down the hall, that he was careful with. 

During dinner he worked on school work as an excuse not to go downstairs. It was 10 pm when he decided to eat, he didn’t like to eat so late, but the pain in his gut and the heaviness of his head convinced him. Worried about gaining weight in the night he stuffed himself with kale and chugged ice water. Though his stomach was full, he was satisfied with himself, having eat it all in under 50 calories. Laying in bed he started tallying meals like that in his head. He wondered when had he started viewing the calories in meals like a sale?

On Wednesday Derek didn’t stare when Stiles talked to him this time. Stiles didn’t know whether it was unrelated, if his extra workouts had affected him, or if it was the slightly less bulk in his clothing. Despite the chill he felt to his bones, Stiles much preferred his appearance in less bulky clothes. Derek and him worked on a classwork project and managed to make small conversation that wasn’t as awkward as Stiles thought it might be.

Derek had offhandedly suggested that they “meet up” on Saturday, and Stiles was sure that he was suggesting a repeat performance. Stiles hadn’t cut at all since their last meeting, and he hoped it would show. Just to be sure on Thursday after school he went by a Walgreen in the next county and got a tinted lotion, scar cream and a full coverage concealer, and hairspray. Right before he got to his turn at the counter he decided to get a large bottle of water and a box of condoms. 

The old woman at the counter eyed his items while checking them. He felt like she was trying to force eye contact. Stiles managed to avert his gaze and slapped the cash on the counter, dashing before she could give him his change. Hopping in the car he drove around the counter before pulling into the parking lot of a park. He sat there taking long sips of his water to calm himself as he watching an ice cream man hand out Popsicle to a mother who passed them along to her two kids.

That night Melissa managed to drag him down to eat dinner. He pushed the food around his plate. Looking up he caught Melissa’s glare before forcing himself to eat half the plate. The rest of the food he pushed around and compressed enough so that she would feel it was sufficient. He cleaned his plate before dashing upstairs. 

Before taking his shower he figured that he’d give his most recent plan a trail run. He spread it all out in front of him and took off his pants and shirt, leaving himself in his socks and underwear. First he used the stick of concealer to spear over his scars, while some of the thinner and older ones faded, the deeper and more pigmented ones still showed through. He waited till it had dried before dabbing it over the areas where it was more visible. He made sure it was all very thoroughly rubbed in and set before his next step. 

 

He took out the hair spray and sprayed it heavily over the entire area. When he was done he found that it was all significantly less visible, he felt proud that he could touch the skin, covered and clear, without seeing anything. He redressed and went to the shower to find the best way to get it all off. Unsurprisingly he found that soap and water worked the best, but also that the face wash helped without scrubbing. 

After the shower he scrolled through his phone to look at it more, and found that using glue stick first might help too. He had nothing to do that night, and figured he might end up staying up all night on his phone, so before laying down for sleep, he took two benadryl. Before he could really get much scrolling done, he had already fallen asleep. He fell asleep anticipating the next day, but feeling assured that it would go well.

The next morning he actually woke up at his first alarm the next day, which was unusually rare. Before he even put his clothes on he already had his concealer and hair spray out. He went down stairs only a little later than usual, at breakfast he confirmed his assumption that Scott would be busy that night before relaxing. 

The classes that day leading up to the one he shared with Derek felt almost tortuously slow. He was anticipating Derek coming over with a fixture of pleasant butterflies and anxious queasyness, and he couldn’t decide which outweighed the other. The actual class itself was nothing unusual, it had mostly been a lecture going over the readings and then silent study hall at the end. 

By the time Derek finally talked to him at the bell ring, Stiles felt slow and tired ready to lay down and fall asleep. They confirmed their plans for Derek to come over about a half an hour after school that day. They didn’t discuss what they were going to do or for how long, but Stiles hoped it would be what he thought it was. By the way Derek eyed him, Stiles was sure he was right. 

At lunch he inserted half a dozen different coins and a bill for a diet coke and reese's. Forcing himself to ignore the calories and sugar count he ate it before plopping himself on the benches outside the library. He figured that after that night’s activities, it would balance out what he had just eaten. If the night’s activities didn't come to the conclusion he hoped for, he figured he could go on a short run that night to help it out. 

What he found online was mostly unhelpful. He wasn’t any closer to really understanding how he could give a blow job without messing up and biting something, nor did he have a better understanding of anal sex for a non omega,seeing as that was a spectacular oddity. The last two classes had him checking homework and taking notes for the remainder of the day. He was almost surprised when the final bell rang signaling that it was time to leave. 

He arrived home to an empty house, Scott had opted to go home with a friend, and would be with them for the majority of the night, if not the remainder of the day. Stiles leisurely drank a glass of water before heading upstairs. The first thing he did was check his skin for coverage and apply another layer of hair spray liberally. Next he put on a clean and fresh smelling pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth hoping that the last week Derek hadn’t noticed the markings on his skin, and that Derek would leave the topic alone if he did. He flossed and rinsed before setting up his laptop and watching videos on his bed. 

He had only gotten through a few short videos when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked fast but tried not to run as he made his way down the steps and to the front door. He took a deep breath in, and counted to five before slowly letting it out. Opening the door Derek was holding on to one of the straps of his backpack and raised his eyebrows and did a half nod in greeting. Stiles tried not to look nervous as he stepped aside to let Derek in. Derek stared at him for a few seconds blankly, it took a bit for the cogs in Stiles'ssss brain the start turning. When he realized he was just standing there he muttered an apology and led Derek upstairs. 

The conversation between them was slow, they both seemed to be nervous about talking to the other and trying not to be too forward or awkward. By the end of the first hour, they had their faces pressed together and were borderline groping at each other. They in a short time had gone from careless and seemingly tired, to desperate and need. Stiles felt oddly confident in what he was doing despite his lack of experience. 

Their shirts came off easily, but his confidence was shattered the second he had his pants off. He could feel Derek’s gaze linger where he had covered his marks, making it clear that Derek had infact seen them, and remembered to look this time. Thankfully with a bit of movement Stiles was out of Derek’s line of vision and he had Derek hovering over Stiles. 

Stiles had been eagerly kissing back and enjoying Derek’s attention, as much as he was immersed with feeling and touching Derek’s muscular back and sides, he almost didn’t notice Derek had taken off his boxers. The only think Stiles could complain about in that moment was Derek’s face getting farther, and farther from his. Soon Derek’s fingers were rolling and pulling at his nipples, and his soft lips and hot tongue joined soon after. Stiles could only moan and buck his hips, desperate for more. It didn’t take long before Derek’s mouth was nibbling along his hip bones, and his hand pumped his hard cock. 

Derek’s mouth was hot, wet, soft and perfect with his suction. Bobbing up and down it didn’t take him long to get to the base of Stiles. While he sucked, licked and kissed him his hands began to wander, with the tip of a finger inside him, and a mouth moving along him Stiles soon had to push him off in favor of not finishing so early. Derek chuckled with a scratchy voice and crawled up to be next to him. He moaned as he kissed the older boy and couldn’t help but to get even more excited tasting the proof he had been inside Derek’s mouth. 

After cooling down a bit Stiles started his journey down Derek’s body. He paid special attention to his abs, before kissing on either side of his happy trail and running his fingers through it. Soon Stiles was kissing along his smooth, firm, heavy, thick and long cock. The skin felt almost to hot where it rested on his tongue. The tip of it easily rested on his tongue, allowing him to lick and suck at it as he pleased. 

As he held Derek at the base with one hand, and scratched lightly along his happy trail he tried to bob his head to bring more of Derek into his mouth. He didn’t get past the halfway mark, but by the firm fingers in his hair,the sounds above him, and the twitching of the muscle in his mouth he was doing a good job. He tried to take more of it into his mouth, but his jaw ached and his lips burned from the stretch of trying to cover his teeth. 

Just as he was trying to start sucking again after a moment of pulling back a jacking it, Derek suddenly pulled him up and flipped him over. He had his breath knocked out of him, but when he finally released it, it was because Derek was suddenly bucking against him and pressing his thick fingers into his mouth. Stiles sucked and drooled around them, he whined when Derek pulled them out but quieted when he was flipped over. He spread his legs and positioned himself more on his knees as Derek pressed a slick finger against him. Stiles could barely hold back a high whine as he pressed back. 

Derek pressed firmly against his back and shushed him with his mouth against the back of his neck. Stiles bucked his hips before pressing back against his fingers. Derek’s finger pressed inside of him, just slightly tugging at the rim before plunging back in. His finger pumped in and out of him, Stiles pressed back moaning. Derek soon pressed a second finger in him and curled them. Stiles half shouted, his cock ached but he held back his release. 

Derek kissed and nipped on the back of his neck and made soft grunting sounds each time Stiles moaned. After he got to three fingers he positioned himself behind Stiles and pressed against his now empty hole. Stiles whined and spread his legs, he leaned back against him desperate to have him inside. 

“Please… Derek” He whined and pressed back again “I need you” He bit down on his arm before he could say any more. 

“Stiles… are you sure? I’m OK with just this..” Derek pulled a few inches away from him. While Derek tried to sound casual Stiles could feel his gaze along his body. Stiles bit harder against his arm and nodded frantically pushing back.

“I need you to say it Stiles, tell me what you want” Derek commanded in a husky voice that did nothing to calm Stiles. Stiles breathed in and out a few times before opening his mouth.

“Derek… please, I want you to fuck me, I need you inside me…” Stiles whined when Derek leaned forward and lightly bit the back of his neck and groaned. Stiles whined and reached behind him to hold Derek’s head close. It was a few seconds before Derek pulled away, and moved his hips back.

“Condom?” He asked kneading Stiles's hips. After a heart beat he flopped his arm out, clearly pointing to his bedside table. For a second Derek covered him completely, holding him firm and tightly, but then he was off, the only contact being his knees on the back of Stiles thighs. Stiles   
could hear the rip of the wrapper, and then the slick sound as Derek covered himself. 

Stiles mewled and panted as he felt Derek slowly push into him. He slowly bottomed out, and next thing Stiles knew Derek was sucking and nipping on the back of his neck. Stiles groaned and Derek pressed hard against him for a few seconds. He went slow, his thrusts keeping only the tip of him inside before he pulled back out. It didn’t take long to have Stiles begging and whining desperate for more. 

“Derek please….” Derek pressed hard inside him forcing and whimper out “faster, harder” Derek pulled out and he whimpered “ I need mo-”. Stiles couldn’t finishing his pleading before Derek had suddenly slammed into him. Stiles gave out a shocked shout that quickly turned into another moan. Derek was soon pounding into him, almost wordless but for the grunts and half formed vowels pressed into his back. 

Derek pressed him down farther into the bed and spread his cheeks as he pounded into him. Stiles whined and made an almost gurgling sound against the sheets on his face. Derek was sitting up again running his sharp fingernails down Stiles's back. He pulled out suddenly and pressed his thumb into his hole before slamming back into him. Stiles only lasted a few more thrusts, the feel of being fucked by Derek while his hole was stretched proved to be too much. He made a high keen before tightening impossibly around Derek and shooting his load across his own stomach.

Derek slowly fucked him through it and just as it became too much he buried himself deep and pulsed inside of him. Derek whined as he came closer, almost whimpering as he bent forward and nuzzled Stiles neck. He suddenly pulled out and took off the condom, and grabbing the base of his cock he came between Stiles’s legs and pressed against his hole. His last spurts went across his cheeks before Derek collapsed. 

Stiles was to tired and fucked out to even move from where he kneeled. He made a pleased sound at the feel of Derek’s seed dripping down and covering his balls and dick. Derek pulled him forward to his chest and nuzzled the top of his head. Even though he knew it was filthy he couldn’t help but to feel pleased at the thickness between his cheeks. He breathed in the scent of Derek, and was soon asleep with the soft feeling of Derek rubbing his seed in between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still don't have a beta so sorry about the the mistakes. I'm trying to find a balance between decent chapter lengths and posting frequency. If you have feedback regarding updates, tags, or the work please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important stuffs! Some suggested/requested events/themes. once again no beta so sorry for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be experimenting with shorter more frequent chapters, so I should gain some consistency, sorry things have been so random!

The feeling he had when he awoke, face pressed against Derek’s borderline itchy chest was only comparable to the first time he had gotten drunk. It was depressing to say, but he was being honest and it had been a great experience. Although he didn't remember the entirety of the experience, and despite the pounding headache the next day, he could remember the extended doggie euphoria of the previous night.

He and Scott had been alone when it happened, it was after freshman year's first set of finals. Scott had barely rolled in past the passing mark, and Stiles had gotten high scores across the board. Scott has been having a lot of trouble between a social life and sports, but his passing grades had secured his spot on the lacrosse team. It hadn't been long after that that he'd became co captain, and Allison, Lydia and Jackson followed soon after. Before his social additions they'd been in the woods, alone, on a Friday night, nearly delirious with joy.

They'd seen it fit to celebrate, they'd somehow manifest to get their hands on the booze, whatever from their Dad or someone who sold them to desperate teens, he couldn't remember. Their tolerance, or rather lack of, was unsurprising considering their experience. One bottle between them, and they were dizzy, goofy, a bit confused and overly confidant. They'd ended up walking home, somehow reserving some basic upper levels of thinking in knowing that they were far too trashed to probably sadly turn on the radio.

Stiles smiled at the memory before breathing Derek's scent in deeply. Between his legs almost itched, he rubbed his legs together gently, but at the feel of the flaking he decided a shower would be best. Rolling over with the intentions of getting up, he glanced at the bedside click before freezing. It was already dark out, Scott was due home sooner than would be safe. Derek's arm gently pulled him down and back against his chest as he nuzzled against the top of his head. 

“Hey.. “ his groggy voice murmured into his hair. Stiles sighed, content to stay there before he remembered the problem. 

“Scott will be gone soon… do you need to be somewhere? “ he asked trying to sound relaxed and casual, but he was clearly anxious. Derek made a confused face before propping himself up to look at the clock. His face started relaxed and tired, but it took him all of the second to sober up and almost go pale.

Stiles scooted out of the way as Derek cursed and rapidly pulled on his clothes. Stiles watched, admiring his form, as he buckled his belt and pulled his shirt on. Derek put his phone in his pocket, leaned forward, hot hand on the back of Stiles’ sweaty neck as he pulled him forward into a soft kiss. Stiles made a small pleased sound and nipped at his lip when he pulled off.

“See you at school…” he mumbled before leaving his room, closing the door softly. Stiles sighed and leaned back on the bed, he closed his eyes as he listened to Derek’s footsteps down the stairs. It was another second before he heard the door open and close, and if he focussed he could hear Derek’s car starting. He stood a moment later and slowly walked himself to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

In the shower he soaped himself off and took care to gently scrub at his legs. He showered as long as it took for the hot water to turn frigid. He toweled himself off and put on a pair of long loose pants on and a t shirt from a marathon he wasn't even sure he had attended. Deciding not to eat he went to bed. He only woke a few times, once to Scott coming home, another to hear the piped and finally after nearly suffocating himself in his pillow.

When he wakes up the next day it's nearly eleven. Melissa had just finished knocking on the door and was coming in to wake him up. He hadn't remembered, but today he had a follow up appointment to look at his blood work. He got dressed quickly, and grabbed a bagel on his way out the door with Melissa. The car ride was short due to the lack of traffic, and when they got there the waiting room was nearly empty.

They weighed him when he was taken into the office and made a comment about gaining some, but Melissa had been too busy on her phone to take much notice. They were soon in the room with a Nurse briefing them before the doctor came in. The doctor swooped in for all of five seconds, telling him he was barren before leaving again. This time another nurse came in to explain the results in depth. 

Stiles was numb, he didn't register the words being said, but he vaguely acknowledged the fact that Melissa was upset, and her discussing hormone therapy for a hormone ratio similar to a beta. They continued for over an hour, talking about regulations, and new therapies. They drove home in silence, Stiles went to his room to sleep.

When Stiles woke up again, when he looked out the window the sun was setting. He felt cold, but still sweaty. He couldn’t help but to shiver before pulling his blanket around him. The saliva in his mouth and throat felt to thick to swallow properly and drier and thicker than he’d ever felt before. Taking a breath in was uncomfortable and a borderline struggle. 

He attributed how he felt to stress. So wrapped his blanket tight around him and started his way downstairs, planning to fill a bottle of water to keep in his room. While he was downstairs he decided to make himself a sandwich, figuring if he was getting sick he’d need the food. He scarfed down the sandwich and chugged the water before refilling it and heading back to his room. 

In his room he felt hot and cold all at once. He skin was covered in a thin sheen a sweat, but at the same time he shivered and burrowed into the sheets. He felt exhausted his eyes burned, his throat was dry, his body was sore too much but twitched with energy, and he had never felt more hungry. Slowly he drifted off into sleep, accepting the fact that his body was punishing him for the skipped meals, he resolved to eat both breakfast and dinner the next day. 

Sunday didn’t make him feel any better, he was just as tired at the previous day, and his body still held on to the thought that he was starving. The day passed in a blur, the longest he may have been awake was after dinner when he had a long hot shower. He had gone to bed in an instant. His normal restless attitude to sleep, and inability to calm had definitely diminished, if not disappeared that night. 

Waking up on monday was hell. He had a large breakfast, and a quick shower hoping to wake himself up. On the way to driving to school the coffee he had been chugging didn’t seem to do anything. The class’s information and instructors words all went through one ear and out the other. Normally he’d at least been half decent at notes, they may have been messy but he at least understood what had happened. Looking back on his notes, they were less legible than actual chicken scratch. 

He head rarely ventured from the top of his hands holding it up. HIs eyes struggled to stay open, and even in what should have been an engaging discussion proved to be too much for him. At lunch he ended up getting a fig bar from the vending machine and dozing off outside the library. He awoke with a half shout when the bell rang, ignoring the stares from his peers he made his way to the next class. 

He figured this one could at least be half enjoyable, the possibility of talking with Derek boosting his mood. The class was a bit of a disappointment, they spent it doing book work, Stiles didn’t even finish his distracted by the side of Derek’s face. Staring at his strong jaw, the smooth shaven cheeks surrounding perfect pink lips Stiles bit his lips. He was almost too perfect, a flash of shocked embarrassment shot through Stiles when realized he had started to chub up in his jeans just by looking at him. 

The class passed far to slow for his liking. On his way out the door Stiles was distracted with the thoughts of jerking off and fingering himself when he got home. He had almost walked past a short hall when a firm grip suddenly pulled him in. He gave an aborted sound, and it died in his throat when he saw it was Derek. He flushed a little bit when Derek pulled him close and buried his face in his neck.

He gave a small whine when Derek nipped at the flush skin before kissing and nipping at his jaw. Stiles gave a whine and bared his neck, he didn’t know why, and he knew it was strange, but he couldn’t help but to enjoy the attention. Stiles wrapped his arms around his back and pressed against him. He felt calm despite his rabbit heart beat. 

Derek eventually calmed and kissed him square on the mouth. The kiss felt claiming, the way his lips were nipped and he ass was lightly palmed had Stiles twitching in his pants. Leaning into his touch Stiles whined and stood on his tiptoes to have his own try and kissing at Derek’s neck and jaw. Eventually they had to pull away from each other before it went too far, they exchanged another kiss before they both left to go home. 

During the drive home Stiles drove faster, cursed louder and honked more. He wasn’t sure why, but by the time he got home he was beyond irritable, and it took a lot not to snap at Scott for leaving his shoes in the middle of the hall. He was surprised to see Scott home first thing, so he stuck his face into the kitchen and was met with the smell of burning popcorn. The counters were a mess, there were scattered corn seeds, a few random popped pieces, a stick of melting butter, and an empty bag a chips. Scott, who hadn’t noticed Stiles was home let out the occasional cough, he stayed put in the kitchen despite his obvious struggle with the smoke. 

“Scott!” Stiles half shouted as Scott turned around and gave a sheepish grin.

“oh you’re home…. I was trying to make something, but it um …. it’s kinda burnt now… but the chips are good!” Scott said almost like he was bargaining to make the damage look smaller then it was. Stiles waved his hand to him, taking over in finishing the popcorn and instructed him to go get his inhaler. This time when Scott came back there was a change in his demeanor. 

“So I was thinking we could play this new game I got! It’s co-op and pretty fun.” Scott said, more confidant this time, but at the same time channeling his inner salesman. Stiles thought for a second for a second before responding.

“Sure...but don’t you have lacrosse?” Stiles asked pouring the last of the burnt seeds into the trash bin. He positioned himself to set on the counter as he reached for a bag of raisins on the top shelf. 

“Well… not right now, because.. I mean that” Scott struggled to find the words, fidgeting under Stiles unimpressed gaze. 

“Your failing a class aren’t you?” Scott sighed and nodded, a flush high on his tanned cheeks. Stiles rolled his eyes before grabbing the bag of raisins and chips before heading to the living room. He got comfortable on the couch before picking up a cold metal case and looked at it. It had a profile face of a girl that looked an awful lot like Ellen Page, and the words said “Beyond two souls”.

Scott took the disc and popped it in, he sat next to Stiles and shoved a handful of chips into his mouth as the intro started to play. After the intro he turned to Stiles and gave him a chip filled grin before wiping his hand on his pants and grabbing the controller. It confuses him a bit first, how the story doesn’t go in chronological order. He finds Scott to be a young brunette girl who can talk to and get help from an “entity” name “Aiden”. Stiles plays as Aiden, who doesn’t have a physical body, must stay close to the girl called Jodie and can move items around.

For the duration of the game they struggle to agree on choices of the character, but still have fun. Before they’re even half way through a couple hours of past, when Melissa enters she smiles and watches them play before going upstairs for a shower. They eventually tire out and decide to go to bed, but not before Stiles reminds him to study for english.   
Picking up the food debris, wrappers, and bowls Stiles feels sick to his stomach. While he was aware that Scott had probably eaten more then him, he feels almost like he can feel the calories sticking to his bones. He drinks a cup and a half of water with his laxative pill and prays that it will balance him out. He ends up going to bed much earlier than usual and falling into deep asleep quickly again.

Come tuesday, he feels just as crappy as he did on monday. The only saving grace of monday at school had been his visit with Derek after class, and this time when he gets home he sees that Scott is still out. A text from his Dad informs him that Scott is currently at a tutor. Going up to his room and turning on his computer he hopes to distract himself. 

Eventually he found himself downstairs, on the kitchen floor and eating lunch meat straight out of the package. It had been mindless, the way he had wandered down and opened the fridge. It took a while for it to register, but when it did his hands were cold sticky and putting another piece into his mouth. He sat there, cried, and finished the entire package before taking a swig of orange juice. Full to the brim, and wobbling in place with fatigue he went upstairs and crawled into his bed for a nap. 

He awoke he could tell that everyone was home, the but he still felt cold despite his fleece blanket. He wandered downstairs wrapped in the blanket thirsty, and secretly craving more food. In the search for the laxative before he ate he found of the older things in the cabinet. Among the things in the large cabinet was cough syrup, pregnancy tests (which gave him a pang of sadness as it reminded him of his mother's own struggles to conceive), a thermometer and plenty of herbs he didn’t know the use for. 

He plopped himself on the counter curling his toes into his blanket and wrapping himself again before putting the thermometer in his mouth. It hadn’t occurred to him it might be a problem, but in hindsight he realized he was acting sick. He kicked his feet back and forth as he waited for it to beep at him, his eyes crossing and trying to look at where it might be. He eventually pulled it out, and unsurprisingly, it was at 99.5. 

He stared at it for a second before taking a picture, deciding to take it again in the morning, and try to stay home if he felt to bad. He took the pills and made sure to drink the last of the water before climbing up the stairs. On his the way to his room he pulled out blankets from the hall closet to bring into his room. After a while of scrolling through his phone, from under a pile of fuzzy blankets he fell asleep. 

When Melissa came to check on him after realizing he hadn’t risen from bed for school, she found him in the same spot and covered in sweat. She walked a half circle around him, and pressed the back of her hand against his sweat covered forehead in an effort to decide how severe to be for not getting up. From what she felt on his forehead she could tell he definitely wasn’t well, she resolved to let him sleep and wake him up for food in a couple of hours. 

Stiles slept through most of the day, only waking up a few times through the day to eat and for Melissa to take his temperature. He dozed in and out of consciousness, never asleep for long but not quite lucid enough to get up to do anything. He could hear his family downstairs, talking around the dinner table and the sound of plates and silverware clattering. 

He rolled over and half sat up, looking outside the darkened window. he front yard was dark, he could see the shininess of his Dad’s car reflected off of the flickering street light across the street. Looking up he couldn’t see many stars, a combination of the front porch and street lights paired with the heavy overcast obscured his vision. Looking past a few house roofs he caught glimpses of the moon. It was growing and nearly full, when a cloud rolled over it and spot on the cloud would glow slightly before it passed. 

He rolled over and fell asleep to the sound of the dishes being washed. He grabbed for his phone, but groaned when he saw the barrey had been drained despite the fact that it had been plugged in. Looking at the outlet he saw it wasn’t plugged in all the way. While his phone charged he went down stairs to serve himself a small bowl of corn tortilla chips. He filled a glass with water and loitered in the kitchen. The tortilla chips worked for him but after a short while gave his stomach sharp cramps.

He finished the glass slowly and passed out nearly the second he touched his mattress. In the morning he didn't bother to get up, he only curled in in himself farther in his blankets. He couldn't decide if he felt too hot, or too cold. His skin shivered in the air that moved across it, but the sheen of sweat told him it wasn't really freezing. His insides felt like fire in his core, but the closer to the surface the tissue was, the more he felt the need to bury himself in heat.

He woke up again around 2, no longer hungry, but thirty beyond his belief. He turned on his phone and put it into his waistband before wrapping his biggest blanket around himself and scaling down stairs. From a cabinet he pulled a thermos and checked his phone as it filled with water. He had a few from Melissa explaining her absence, informing him of a meeting at the bank she had to go to. From earlier in the morning and during the school’s lunch he had a few from Derek. The first few were checking if he was staying home that day, Stiles smiled and flushed lightly reading them, and the other ones were asking if he could bring by the assigned work on Friday. 

Stiles confirmed that Derek could come over after school of Friday. After attempting to have a small snack and being punched with a wave of nausea Stiles gave up on eating. He went upstairs to the bathroom next to his bedroom and opted for a long, hot shower. In the shower he let his hands wander, he'd been busy doing other things, so do to the lack of recent cuts, the hot water wasn't accompanied by the usual sting. The lack of pain elevated the pleasure he felt when he touched himself. 

The shower gave him the heat he craved but as soon as he was out, the chill was back. He had finished in the shower, and his release started a comfortable buzz under his skin. After getting dressed in pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt he pulled his laptop into the bed with him. Looking under his bed for the power strip, he happened to find an old heating pad from when he was in the lacrosse team. Not five minutes later his laptop was in front of him, the heating pad between his torso and legs, and a blanket over his head. 

Not soon after he heard Scott start puttering around in the kitchen downstairs he was tired enough to try to sleep again. Laying in bed, his hand wandered under the waistband of his pajama pants. After the shower his desire, and almost need for intimacy seemed to have elevated by ten fold. He didn't get very far, just as he had started to slowly press his palm down and rub against himself he could hear the race of Scott’s feet up the stairs. He pulled his hand up and put it to his side, but before he could decide whether it was safe enough to start again, he was out like a light. 

Again when he woke he could hear everyone downstairs for dinner, looking up he could see a bottle of water and a bowl of soup on his desk. He took the water bottle thankful for it's soothing on his dry throat. He attempted to sip some of the broth, but he hadn't swallowed two mouthfuls before he felt a stabbing pain. He made a displeased sound and sipped the water before returning to his bed. He rubbed his stomach, hoping for some relief. 

The relief did come, but it the form of a boner. Figuring that now was as good a time as any he started up again where he had left off before. It wasn't long before he has fully hard and rubbing himself, squeezing and twisting at the head like he always did. He had normally been pretty quick to finish, and despite his fast moving, tight, and hot hand, it didn't seem to be enough. He kept at it, biting at the inside of his palm to keep the sounds from fully leaving his mouth. He slowed and stopped turning over to dig into his bedside drawer. He found lube, and slicked up his finger before slowly rubbing it on his pucker. It took a little work and twisting to push it inside, but when it was, all he could feel was a hot burning need for more. From there it hasn't hard to get two fingers in, and then three after that. Pretty soon he was pumping three in and out, hard and fast, it only took a few bumps against the sheets for him to finish. 

He sighed, and breathed deeply enjoying the feeling. He imagined that he left his fingers inside of himself for a few moments before he pulled them out and wiped them on his pajama pants. With his head resting against the cool and comfortable pillow, it wasn't long before he was asleep. He woke up several times through the night, the sudden 180 of his sleep patterns didn't concern him as he was too busy fingering himself. By the time morning rolled around, he didn't even have to use lube or stretch himself much to get up to three fingers pumping in and out full speed.

He woke up a few hours after that, instead of passing out after jerking off, but instead felt restless. He knew by the work schedule of his family that his Dad and Melissa would be at work till late into the night, and it was unlikely that Scott would be home until close to midnight. He couldn't be bothered with the empty bowl of soup on his desk, but instead took a swig of water, and stripped himself of his clothing on the way to the shower. The shower took however long it took for the water to turn frigid, the pressure to go to a light sprinkle and for him to come three times. 

After the shower he got dressed and looking out of his shirt as he put it on, noticed how much of a mess his room was. Knowing that alphas had a significantly stronger sense of smell, he knew there wouldn't be a doubt about what he had been doing. Starting with the glasses and discarded bowls he started to clean. After the offending dishes were cleared he gathered his clothes and most recently used sheets into one hamper, he took it to the laundry room. 

Stiles finished earlier than he thought he would, so he put new sheets on the bed and went to get water downstairs. He scrolled through his phone and sipped on the water. He had just started to doze off when the doorbell rang twice. He counted to ten before putting his glass of water on the coffee table and walking to the door. He counts to three then, and then opens the door and smiles up at Derek. They greet each other and go upstairs. 

Stiles buzzed in excitement, he could feel heat spread under his skin. His door wasn’t closed for three seconds before Derek was on him. He was held against the wall, Derek’s strong jaw and bullied himself above his collarbone. Stiles groaned and bared his neck, this only seemed to encourage Derek as he was now nipping and kissing. He mumbled a few things in his skin, unable to understand him but still all the more turned on he threaded his fingers into Derek’s slightly spiked hair. 

After a moment of the kissing and nipping Derek moved a leg between his and pressed the palm of his hand to his half chubbed cock. Stiles bit his lip and reached his hands to the inside of Derek’s shirt. He dragged his nails down Derek’s back, first softly, but then hard. Stiles could only imagine the delicious red lines that must be running down his muscled back. At the feeling of his nails dragging down his skin Derek bucked and sucked a hard hickey into his next.

“I can’t wait to fuck you… I mean if that's what you want?” Derek moaned against him before he caught himself in his eagerness and attempted to sound nonchalant. Stiles caught the slip up, but was too busy pulling Derek up into a kiss to care. 

“yea.. I need you in me, like yesterday” Stiles said in a high voice. Derek only chuckled and half threw him to the bed. 

“Clothes off?” Derek asked, his eyes staring down at where he fiddled with Stiles’s shirt. 

“Fuck yeah!” Stiles said launching himself at Derek’s shirt. It was a struggle, for the first few seconds all they could focus on was getting the fabric off their partner, but after the fumbling they both took off their own shirts before getting back to each other. Stiles moaned when Derek’s hand groped him almost harshly. 

Stiles whined and lurched forward excitedly. Derek made a pleased sound and bit at his lip,almost to hard, and in response Stiles bucked his hips and pressed against him even harder. Derek reached his arms around, and firmly grasped Stiles’s ass, and pushed his pants half down in the process. Suddenly he was struggling with own pants, working to get them off while still trying to hold Stiles close to him. It was almost comical watching him lift himself up and try to kick his way out the the jeans, but Stiles was far too focussed on the skin revealed to truly appreciate it. Stiles bit his lip hard and lightly grasped Derek. The skin moved softly along his length, he pulled it down and groaned as he watched a drop drool out of the head. He lightly pulled down, spreading it all over his shaft. 

Derek groaned and bucked into his hand, gripping hard on his shoulder. Stiles made a pleased sound, and this time when another few drops sluggishly appeared, he let them land on two of his fingers before putting his fingers into his mouth. Derek cursed and gripped his ass tightly pressing a finger halfway into his hole. 

It wasn’t long before Stiles was being pressed down onto his stomach, Derek was sliding lube slick fingers in and out of him, and curling them in a seemingly random pattern. Stiles was practically begging for it, he couldn't string together a full sentence, but through his half mumbled and moaned words exactly what he wanted. 

“Fuuuck.. Derek need you!” He whined as Derek curled his fingers harshly. Derek stopped his motions before pulling out and off of him. Stiles shivered at the loss of contact and looked behind him. Derek was tightly holding the base of his cock and took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed. 

“Where are the condoms?” Stiles was dazed and it took him a few seconds to really process the words. He half shot out his right arm reaching over to the bedside table and partly pulling open the drawer.

“Drawer, under the notebook.” Under a notebook filled with random scribbles in the drawer was a box of untouched XL condoms next to a few extra packets of lube. He turned his face back around and pressed it hard into his sheets. If he watched Derek get ready he knew that he would cum even quicker. 

“Ready?” Derek asked lining himself up with Stiles hole. 

“Yea” He released a deep breath as Derek slowly pushed into him. It stung at first despite the stretching, he felt too full, like it wouldn’t fit, and just as he was seriously considering telling Derek to stop the feeling changed. He went from feeling awkward and stiff, to soft, loose and warm. He groaned as Derek bottomed out, he held himself there, massaging Stiles back lightly with his hand before moving it down and pressing his thumb to where they were joined. 

Stiles took in a deep breath when Derek pulled back, only leaving the tip in, and he released it in a high whine when Derek pushed back in even slower. Derek lightly kissed and nipped at the back of his neck, repeating the motion, slowly faster and faster. Though logically Stiles knew he was hitting the same spots, with each thrust it became more powerful a felt as if he were pushing in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be experimenting with shorter more frequent chapters, so I should gain some consistency, sorry things have been so random!


	6. Collapse

Derek thrust into him hard again before stilling. Stiles pressed back against him as Derek reached around to fist his cock. Stiles tried to buck forward but Derek moved his other hand to keep him pressed against him. Stiles moaned as Derek quickly moved his fist and bit lightly on the back of his neck. His finish almost came like a shock to him, he moaned and fell forward almost limply. 

He sighed in satisfaction before noticing where Derek was connected to him and slowly thrusting into him, he almost felt like Derek was getting thicker. He felt drowsy, but sated resting his face on the sheets and reaching back for one of Derek’s hands. Derek groaned and finally finished still pressed into him fully. Derek rolled them onto their sides and pulled the blanket over them. Stiles pressed himself to Derek’s chest ready to pass out despite Derek still inside him. He mumbled something and Derek patted the top of his head significantly more tense than before, but Stiles paid no mind to it as he fell asleep.

When Stiles woke up again he was cold, me made an annoyed sound and rolled over to see Derek sitting up in bed looking at his phone. Looking at the time he saw that they didn’t have to worry about his family getting home. He watched Derek for a moment before pushing himself up and hugging Derek’s middle. Derek made a half chuckle sound and rubbed the back of his neck, Stiles closed his eyes and pressed back into his hand. 

“Hey..” Derek half whispered resting his palm on Stiles’s cheek. Stiled half gave him a goofy grin. Leaning into the touch.

“Hey” Stiles smiled and pulled himself up further, leaning forward to give Derek a playful peck on the lips. Derek grinned back at him and rolled them over to where Stiles was half underneath him. Stiled gave a small giggle and leaned up to nip at Derek’s neck. In response Derek ground his hips down against Stiles.

“Do you want to go again?” Stiles asked as his hands moved to grip tightly to Derek’s hips. Derek closed his eyes and sat still for a moment. 

“Yeah” He said before leaning down to kiss Stiles’s jaw and neck. Stiles sighed and bent his knees with his legs wide open. Derek thrust against him with his half chubbed member, Stiles could already feel himself getting to full mast. He was relieved that they wouldn’t have to worry about stretching and lubing up, as he could already feel the lube from before dripping out of him. Derek grinned when Stiles opened his legs and hitched them up around his hips before moving his back up to be resting on pillow. 

Stiles let out a pleased groan and leaned his head back, baring his throat, as Derek started to finger him again. He was still as wet as he had been when they started, and stretched, so Derek’s prep went quickly. Derek was soon pumping three fingers into him as Stiles breathed heavily.

“On your back like this? or on your hands and knees?” Derek asked as he slicked himself up and pulled on a condom. Stiles took a deep breath and thinks for a second. 

“Knees” He said before pulling back when Derek gave him space to flip over. He leaned far into it, his chest nearly flat to the bed. He had no idea what his “O” face was, but if it was ugly, and he felt it probably would be, then Derek wouldn’t have to see it. Derek mumbled something, but a second later was lining up and pushing in. Stiles inhaled deeply as Derek bottomed out. 

“So tight” Derek said with his face on the back of Stiles neck. 

“Hot and wet” He nearly growled punctuating each word with a thrust. Stiles couldn’t control the moans pouring out of his mouth, whining and squeezing around him. Stiles could feel Derek nipping the back of his neck, Stiles could feel his almost unusually sharp teeth in his kisses and loving nips. Derek started jackhammering his hips directly against Stiles sweet spot, Stiles was to busey moaning and pushing back against him to notice Derek’s hand migrating.It was only that when one of Derek’s hot and strong finger lightly twisted a nipple that he really noticed. 

“FuuuuuuuUUCk Derek” Stiles whined tightening around him, Derek pressed hard into him and withdrew slowly before stopping all together. 

“Sorry are you okay?” Derek asked, out of breath leaning on him heavily.

“Fuck yea, I loved that” Stiles responded, he could hear Derek’s breathing calm before he pressed himself hard against Stiles back. His other hand reached around and soon Stiles was moaning as Derek played and pulled at him while slowly pumping in and out of him. Derek nipped and kissed, sucking marks into the back of Stiles’s neck as he rocked in and out of him measured but still seeming eager

Stiles whined and pressed back against Derek, only lasting two more thrusts before cuming again. 

“ Shit sorry, I thought I’d last longer…” Stiles said red faced and embarrassed, Derek stopped his thrusts and kissed the back of his neck lightly.

“It’s fine… I’m close too” Derek pressed into him hard, and he could feel Derek pulsing as he came in him. This time there was no denying that Derek seemed thicker. In fact, Stiles could clearly feel himself stretching and Derek pressing in deeper. Derek pressed his face hard into the back of his neck, with blunt teeth not quite scratching him. 

Stiles whined and clenched tight around him as Derek seemed to break the skin on his neck. Stiles pressed up against him and the bite, he could feel the blood drip down his neck and Derek's tongue lapping it up. He curiously pulled his hips forward only to feel a sharp pull and slight pain at the rim.

Derek made an animalistic growl and bucked against him harder, forcing his hips to the bed.   
“Fuck” Derek made a whining sound.

“Hold still” Derek sharply pulled his hips back, Stiles whimpered in pain and shook his head.

“No no no no no no stop it hurts” Stiles felt tears dripping down his cheeks. Derek nuzzled his neck and rubbed his back.

“It'll be fine.. Here let me try this” Derek rubbed a finger against his rim before pressing it in. Stiles moaned in pleasure at the discomfort. He was honestly shocked it could fit, he already felt stretched farther them possible. Derek had almost his full finger in, when he felt the condom break. 

“Oh god fuuu--” Stiles shouted, his voice breaking off in a whine. He could feel himself being pumped full, hotness moving into him deeper than he knew he could feel. He could hear Derek growl and mumbling behind him before his finger was removed. Stiles hips twitched not deciding which direction to go. Derek rolled against him pressing his hand next to his face.

Stiles leaned forward and licked at his fingers, not two seconds later Stiles was sucking on two fingers in his mouth, feeling a new wave of hot cum being shot into him. Stiles groaned and nipped at the fingers, which only served to make Derek thrust into him harder. 

Stiles only vaguely registered that even though Alphas were more animalistic and stronger than say a Beta, that maybe the growling was strange. Stiles sucked around the sharp nails in his mouth, feeling them softly prick his tongue. It was with the next spurt of liquid that he fully closed his eyes, allowing himself the feeling of joy and comfort that came with being filled. 

It wasn’t long after he closed his eyes that he fell asleep yet again. He only vaguely registered the sound of Derek’s voice and the stopping of the flow. He did know that he felt warm, comfortable, soft, and safe. 

When he woke up it was to the sound feet coming up the stairs. Rolling over to pull a blanket over himself for modesty and taking a second to look around he could tell that Derek was long gone. The spot where he had been no longer had the dent from his body and was cooler than the air around him. 

“DUDE! Gross! who was here?” Scott asked him from where he had opened the door.

“Oh my god! go away Scott…” Stiles responded pulling the covers over his face. 

“Seriously who was here?” Scott made a face as he inhaled deeply through his nose, Stiles grimaced in response.   
“An Alpha…. Male?.... do I know him? Does he go to our school? What grade is he in? Does he drive? How old is he? What's his name? Where does he live? Where did you meet him? Are you dating?” Scott asked his series of questions at a rapid pace, taking a few steps into the room and out of the hall. 

“OH MY GOD! I don’t know if you know him well and why do you even care about those other things?” Stiles asked beyond annoyed, Scott puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. 

“To make sure you’re not dating an asshole… But really… are you dating him?” Scott finished the walk to the other half of them room and sat in the chair at Stiles’s desk. 

“No…. I mean I don't think so? He might like me… I’m not sure, But I’m definitely not telling you who it is!” Stiles sat up and wrapped the blankets around his shoulders. 

“Geez I was just curious… oh and by the way… please don’t tell Mom that I’m having Alison over tomorrow night…” Scott asked, trying to come off as confident but only making himself sound more unsure of himself. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Fine, as long as you don’t tell her and Dad that I had Der- I mean the Alpha over, and get out so I can shower!” Scott grinned and nodded before leaving. Stiles checked his phone only to find that he had nothing new on it. He checked his room for any signs of Derek having left any clues behind or forgetting something.

After several moments of poking around and walking in circles he gave up. He locked the bathroom door and turned up the shower heat all the way before letting his mind drift. Maybe Derek didn’t want him? Derek might have a felt obligated? Or wanted to experiment with another boy? Derek could be straight, he could be repulsed by Stiles, Maybe Stiles was too easy? Derek could be just starting his rut, and Stiles could have taken advantage of that! 

He only noticed his downward spiral when he found himself sitting in a ball, head between his knees, and the bottom of the shower. He could vaguely feel his head going light and his lungs cramping, trying to pull enough air in past the water dripping down past his throat and stinging and drying his throat. By the time the water was starting to go cold he was finally starting to calm enough to stand again. 

Although he was no longer sobbing, his internal mantra of self doubt continued. Moving purely by muscle memory he soaped and washed himself. He pressed down on his stomach, half convinced that Derek’s release would make him look swollen and fat. He started crying softly again at the feel of the product of their earlier activities dripping out of him, still warm and running down his cold thighs. 

Leaving the tub he dried himself off and stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment. Below his collar bones he was littered with forming bruises and love bites. He sighs and leaves for him room, dressing before taking the sheets to the washer downstairs. He had just put new ones on his bed when he heard Melissa came home. Dinner went quickly and he was to far into a daze to even process the amount of food that he ate. Only while he layed in bed later that night and rested his hand on his stomach that he felt how full he was. 

He lay in bed, crying softly, but his body was to drowsy and slow for him to get up and do anything about his displeasure. He was soon drifting in and out of sleep, staring blankly at the wall and almost obsessively checking his phone. He was separate for anything for Derek, any sign of what he might be feeling. He was to the point where even if Derek were to yell at him and tell him how he hated him, he might be satisfied.

The next two days were spent going in and out of sleep, crying to himself, contemplating texting Derek. About twice a day he was hit with a severe hunger, that was bad enough that no matter how he tried to resist it he ended up downstairs, in the kitchen. He had gone through almost all the leftovers in the fridge before he was satisfied on sunday night. After eating in the bathroom he couldn’t force himself to purge, and only had a scratched throat and saliva covered fingers to prove his effort.

School on monday passed all to slow, at lunch he ate a bag of skittles, thoroughly disgusted with himself. In myths class there was a quiz that he had entirely forgotten about. He managed to finish in, only having a vague understanding of what it asked him about. Near the end of class he stared blankly at the front board, not being able to control his train of thought and being so unfocused he couldn’t force himself to do anything else. 

At one point Derek had left the room for water or something like that and made eye contact with Stiles when he came it. They stared at eachother for a second before Stiles gave a weak wave. In response Derek sat in his seat, facing away from Stiles. Stiles held back a whimper and crossed his arms on the desk before resting his face against them. 

The rest of the week went by in the same way, on the days when he didn’t have class with Derek he was moping, slow, and falling behind in his classes. On the days when he did see Derek the pain was stronger, sharper and had him crying in the bathroom at school and that night when he got home. Everything had been great, but had dropped him without a word and Stiles felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. 

On friday he tried to play games with Scott, but was too unfocused and ended up crashing into walls and falling off bridges. Scott prodded for a response from Stiles, but when it became clear he wouldn't get one, reluctantly gave up. He sat in the living room a while after Scott went upstairs, not able to force himself to move for a good half hour. Eventually he ate a half sandwich before retreating into his room.


	7. Cookie tosser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know it was still a wait, but it was definitely quicker then previous updates! I was sick which put me off the new schedule I'm trying to work on, but hopefully I'm over that and it'll help to make my posting more regular. You probably don't have to look to closey to see some not quite so hidden forshadowing.

He lay in bed, curled on his side and whimpering. His stomach was bumbling and filled with sharp pain, this sort of thing had been happening more and more with all the food he’d been eating. In the past week he’d gained 2 pounds, which all and all wasn’t that much, but to him it was horrifying, and no doubt due to his insatiable hunger.

He almost felt like he could move the fluids moving around inside him, hot, bubbling, burning, almost like he might have swallowed crushed glass. He managed to get up and get a bottle of water almost an hour after initially lying down. He mixed some baking soda in and sipped it from where he sat in his bed. 

The cool relief of the liquid filled him up, only the slight discomfort from the now more gentle cramps distracted him from where he had pulled up random documentaries on youtube. He was currently watching one about some radioactive town, and various theories surrounding it, he drifted in and out of focus, trying to keep his mind on anything but Derek. 

He didn’t actually finish the documentary, although it was short, it couldn't quite hold his focus. He moved from other nature documentaries, to ones on technology, finishing no more than half of one. It wasn’t before he was nearing midnight, but he didn’t feel any change in energy, so he continued onto another genre. It wasn’t long till he was zoning out again on a short related to the evaluation and perception of communism. 

He eventually laid on his side, laptop balanced on its side next to him, with the brightness nearly all the way down. He slept through the second half of one related to the similarities of major world religions. He woke up to the sound of explicitly lewd sounds in his earbuds, only to pause on a movie about the “Love industry”.Rolling his eyes, he skipped the video and landed on one about marriage and relationships, and both the biological and societal factors playing into them. 

The narrator gave little information about their own background, she had a soft voice with an echo of a former lisp, a consistent flow with her words, and from what she did say, it sounded like she was an unmated omega who was very for her own rights and those of peoples like her. Although the writing was borderline dull and the points of the documentary were overworked, the perspectives talked about provided a welcome sharp contrast to those of stiff, old, overbearing Alphas.

She went over a brief history of not only Omega rights, but those of a barren too. She spoke about how not even a hundred years ago Omegas couldn’t vote or own property, and how the ability to do so with Barrens had come about even later. She covered Omega’s not being able to mate with an Alpha who wasn’t the father of pre existing children, nor the option of divorce, and the difficulties with remarriage even after being widowed. She even went over a more “controversial” topic, which Stiles felt shouldn’t even be a problem, and how some Omegas still had have signatures and approval from their Alpha mate and the nearest familial Alpha to gain access to any reproductive function control.

She even went on a separate tangent about the mistreatment of Barrens, especially in a household or family roles and lives. She gave a history on Barren adoption, still not available in some places, becoming a sole guardian to a family member's child. She covered mainstream perception of the sexuality of a Barren, or rather the lack of representation. About how Barrens were nearly never represented on TV as more than a background character, or a tragic victim in a murder show.

Stiles found himself enthralled as she talked about the hyper-serialization of young Omega bodies, and the lack of asexual representation or belief that an Omega could even be asexual in education, media and society. She also skimmed over the complex perception of Barrens participating in sexual activities that weren’t driven by the desire to copulate, and fulfill a “primal urge”, without completely erasing the asexual Barrens.

Stiles paused it to get more water and coming back, stretching before laying down. It went over the “Corresponding Aura Type” theory, or in other words soul mate idea. In few words Stiles thought it was complete and total bullshit. It was an excuse for Alphas dragging away omegas from their life and families and using them as breeding stock. It pissed Stiles off to no end that it was even a topic of discussion. 

At this point he was invested in the movie and was far too lazy to actually change it. They covered the possibilities of biological truths to the theory, there seemed to be some but could be explained away. At least it covered about having a soul bond with someone didn’t make them instantly compatible. They also went over the historical excuses made for wars and other conflicts as the result of a soul bond. 

Soul mates rarely met in reality, although there were a number of dating agencies and services with the intention of having soulmates meet. Typically it was really tough work considering for the most of the time there were no outward signs of the bond. A good number of the sites had questionable methods and morals. Typically mating went the same way as a marriage ceremony, vows, rings, etc. There was also older methods involving biting and marking, usually a bite on the neck or shoulder that would scar up and stay for the remainder of the Omega’s life. There were ways to get around it, some people had success removing their bite from an abusive Alpha with laser surgery, or through tattoo cover ups.

Typically mating bites between soul mates tended to heal differently, faster but a different type of scarring. Stiles however was entirely convinced this was due to hormone imbalances during a heat. Stiles reached back and touched the sore lacerations on the back of his neck. He didn’t notice anything strange at all about it, but made a note to remember to wash it until it heals fully. He yawned again and turned off the laptop before getting over his covers. 

He wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the wall blankly. He could feel his cold palms pressing sharply against his rib cage, but the implications of this didn’t truly register. He felt cold but didn’t shiver. HIs body ached even though he had a significant lack of activity in the past week. 

He slept well into the next afternoon, woken up by Scott knocking at his bedroom door. He only woke up long enough for Scott to tell him he was going out with friends and would be home later that evening before he was asleep again. When he got up again it was around 3, so he took a short shower and went downstairs to eat. He tried to be healthy and have an egg with some greens, but it couldn’t fill him and only made him more hungry. 

He had soon eaten half of the carton, before heading back into his room. Even though he had gotten plenty of sleep he was beyond drowsy. He tried to do some quick exercises, push ups, squats, curls, but he was soon winded and tired. He resigned himself to crawling back into bed for some sleep. He got up after it was dark and ate and attempted exercises again, having the same tired outcome. 

Sunday was mostly the same, the difference being Melissa forcing him down stairs for breakfast additionally. He napped through the morning, lulled to sleep from the sound of the television downstairs. Later in the day he would try to exercise again, in the end stopping after he puked only half way through. He spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between finishing his homework and watching more documentaries. 

He had forgotten all about it, but when he came to school on Monday, nearly everything in the halls were filled with cheap and tacky decorations. There were banners, ballets, posters, ribbons and strings. Most of them were celebrating the upcoming prom, and all the committees you could join to help with the set up. A few were from stores that should dresses, tuxes, limo rentals, and more.

There were even some older girls in the hallways, attempting to stamp a button on anything that moved, and shove decorated cookies into any open mouth. When Stiles passed them to try to get to his first class, he was thankfully ignored. School dragged on, he narrowly kept from falling asleep at his desk. He hid away in the bathroom during lunch, He sat in a stall and held his cramping stomach tightly. 

Myths class was spent mostly trying to keep himself from staring holes into the back of Derek’s head. Stiles felt sick with hunger, but at the same time knew he was probably eating 10 times as much food as he had eaten in the past. He could barely focus enough to take the bare minimum notes.

It shocked him when the bell rang. He quickly shoved his things into his bags going quickly in hopes of maybe talking to Derek in the hall. When he came out of the class Derek was already half way down the hall. Stiles picked up his speed in an attempt to catch up with him. He slowed as he approached Derek attempting to make it look like he didn’t literally run after him. 

He stopped though when Derek, a half dozen paces in front of him stopped and turned, Stiles followed his gaze to see the girl he had met at the diner come out from one the the classes. Stiles watched as they greeted each other and she moved swiftly under his arm. 

Stiles felt his heart drop, heat rose in his cheeks as he watched them keep pace as they moved down the hall. He struggled for a moment to pull air into himself, he could feel the grip of panic clenching his chest as tears sprung into his eyes. He turned and half tripped as he started to work against the flow of people. He was aware of stares, the embarrassment only making him cry harder. 

He made it past the double doors t the end of the hall, and sprinted in the opposite direction of the parking lot and crowding people. He could see the back of the field house, a cement wall with an odd pipe sticking out and bending to the ground. Not fifteen seconds later his back was pressed against the cement, the sharp edges off it pressing into his arms. 

It took him a while to calm down, but he stayed with his eye sockets pressed into his knees. His hands were starting to go numb where they were clenching tightly on the denim of his pants. He was breathing deeply, his still burning eyes looking at the sky, trying to sit up straight to help calm the rising nausea in his stomach, when he heard footsteps approaching. 

He closed his eyes and pulled in another deep breath before standing, preparing himself to be shooed off the property. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the same young man, who he recognized as Peter. He stiffened and quickly pulled up his bag and attempted to take a few steps away as he half leaned against the wall next to him. 

“Stiles, you seem to be in a rush… Please don’t feel inclined to leave just because I’m here.” Stiles stumbled back another head and shook his head. 

“I gotta go.. I just- I- I have a project that I need to um finish” He said as Peter, who now wore a small pout on his lips, took a few more steps in his directs. 

“Stiles, that’s a lie and you know it.. Lying really isn’t good, especially when it’s done to people who just want to help you.” Stiles shook his head and took another step away from him, stumbling and falling over one of the shorter pipes. He squeaked as he fell back, scratching his elbows when he caught himself. Peter closed the space between when and crouched down in front of Stiles, shaking his head. 

“See that’s what happens when you get to be so rude.” He took one of Stiles hands and pulled him into a standing position again. 

“Wha-what do you want?” Stiles asked, trying to lean backwards and out of Peter’s tight hold on his back. 

“oh Stiles, how is it that you think I’m here to demand something of you? When really I only have your…. best interests at mind?” Peter tisked, eyes flicking downward. Stiles gut churned at the way Peter looked at him, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. 

“I jus- just… why are you here? Haven't you graduated?” Stiles could feel a nasty burp rise up in his tightening throat. Peter, not seeming to notice, raised an eyebrow.

 

“Stiles, I haven't been out of school for that long. I’m honestly offended that you seem to believe me to be so old. Besides, I have plenty of family members still in school, who's to say that I’m not here to visit or provide assistance, of course I'm not, but the assumption really hurts me.” Peter loosened his hold on his back and took a very small step backwards. Stiles bit his lip and shivered lightly, Peter’s touch had made him feel unsettled and scared. 

“Stiles, my goal is to help you, and in doing so I will be helping myself, but for the most part this is about you… do you understand” Stiles stared into his eyes for a second before slowly shaking his head. 

“I don’t understand what you want to help me with, I don’t need any help..” Peter rolled his eyes and leaned back, sighing dramatically. Stiles frowned in response. 

“Well that’s because I didn’t tell you yet. What I mean to say is very soon you will be having a very strong need that fits a specific premise, and my need happens to coincide with yours. Seeing as it would be mutually beneficial for both of us to participate, I would like to make a proposition.” Stiles leaned back and gagged. 

“No way in Hell am I---” Peter swiftly covered his mouth with his hand. He was quickly very close to Stiles face, bent down so that they were eye to eye. Stiles bit his palm and Peter made an almost animal growl at him. Which quickly stopped Stiles.

“I’m not talking about that, it might come it to play but certainly not at this moment. If you don’t understand now, you will in the very near future, and because of that, you will need a way to contact me.” He shoved a card that he only caught a glimpse of into Stiles jean pockets, which only served to make Stiles shy away from the touch. 

“Do you understand now?” Peter asked as he removed his hand and stood at his full height. Stiles opened his mouth, and instead of a witty reply, Stiles proceeded to vomit not once, not three times, but five times all over the front of Peter’s shirt between hacking coughs. Peter looked down at his shirt, face contorting more dramatically then should even be possible as he looked down. 

Stiles wiped his mouth with the sleeve on his hand, and after looking up from where he stood and made eye contact with Peter. Peter’s face was almost pulsing, Stiles, being as angry as he was, leaned forward and spit a glob of mucus on Peter’s shirt for good measure, before he turned tail and ran to his jeep.


	8. Beacuse you asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been go e so long, bunch of stuff went down and I needed a bit of extra motivation

Aside from speeding out of the parking lot, and the occasional hacking cough, the drive was normal. He sat in the jeep for a few minutes when he got home. He didn’t bother to calm down fully before going inside, seeing as no other cars were home. He had forgotten about Scott being home, but he had no trouble sneaking past his bedroom door when he got inside. 

Nearly immediately after laying down in his bed Stiles passed out. His sleep was uncomfortable, he was sweating, and the bed didn’t seem to feel right against his skin. He woke up after a few hours, feelings almost dangerously hungry. He went downstairs to the kitchen, the sink had a few new dishes that he assumed were from some of Scott’s snacks. 

He dug through the fridge before settling on left overs from a few nights ago. He put a bowl full to the brim with meat balls on in the microwave and waited with a glass of water and a fork. He pulled the food from the microwave before it beeped, and quickly shuffled up to his room. He numbly watched videos on the laptop, occasionally rubbing his eyes. Not long after finishing he was nearly dozing off just sitting in his chair. 

He crawled into bed not much after, not bothering to brush his teeth. Despite the acidic taste, and burning in his throat, the warm feeling of being fully, settled him into sleep. At some point in the night he woke up again, only to run to the bathroom and puke into the toilet. He was sitting there, coughing and trying to wipe the vomit off the back of his hand when Melissa must of woken up. He had just flushed the toilet when Melissa sat behind him and pulled him back against her chest. 

He calmed down not long after and was on the verge of falling asleep when Melissa pulled him to his feed and guided him back into bed. She pulled the covers up around him and tucked him in before disappearing into the hallway. Stiles had trouble focussing, and hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes until Melissa was slowly waking him up. He sat up in bed and allowed her to help him sip from the glass of water she had no doubt mixed baking soda with. 

"How long has this been happening?" She asked after he had drained half the glass. Stiles slowed and coughed a few times. 

"Just today... I puked right after school, but I didn't think I was sick..." He said laying back down. Melissa closed her eyes and sighed. She laid him back down before going into the hall again. THis time he stayed awake before she came back. She sat down next to him and put the thermometer under his tongue, and waited till it beeped. 

"Well you do have a bit of a temperature... I'm gonna say no school tomorow. Think you can deal with that?" She asked him with a smirk. Stiles nodded before reaching to his bedside to turn off his alarm. Melissa left, this time closing the door behind her. A second later she opened it again to pop her head in. 

"And Stiles. Tell me if anything changes or happens. OK?" She asked firmly. Stiles nodded his head. 

"Yea, I'll text you or something." He said. Melissa stared for a moment longer before finally closing the door fully behind her. 

When he woke up again it was midday. It was silent other than the sound of the occasional car passing by. Stiles climbed out of bed and stretched stiffly, feeling sore in general. He checked his phone, and after seeing the lack of texts he slowly moved into the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the heat full blast. 

He stood in the shower, briefly letting the burning water fall down, past his face into his hair. He felt nauseated still, but his stomach cramped in hunger pains. The shower passed slowly and he only bothered to step out as the water started to chill him, his skin going from the bright red due to the burning water, to a soft pink flush from the cold. As he moved back into his room he considered doing quick exercises so not to do behind. He decided against it before pulling himself under his blankets, still naked. 

Melissa woke him up later that night with the promise of dinner, thankfully not popping her head into his room where he lay naked on top of his covers. He dressed in sweatpants and a Beacon Hills Police t shirt from last year's marathon before making his way downstairs. At the table Scott was talking about an upcoming game and practise, his Dad was eagerly cutting his food, and before he could serve himself Melissa was already standing next to him and scooping two heaping spoon fulls of macaroni onto his plate. The macaroni was following by mashed potatoes and meat loaf. The Sheriff grinned at the exchange, happy to see his wife taking care of his son, but without the understanding of what the amount of food meant. 

Stiles tried to restrain himself, separating every bite with a large sip of water, but soon his stomach had prompted him to shove as much food as possible into him. Thankfully the sight of a teenaged boy shoveling food into his mouth was neither an unfamiliar or surprising sight, and went for the most part unnoticed except for a grin from Mellissa. Every second of eating food was a combination of torture and comfort. His mouth was dry, and filled with flavors and different tastes. His plate was cleared soon enough, he served himself some more mashed potatoes, but soon he was too full for even that. 

Meal cleanup was quick, and afterwards Stiles laid stomach up in bed, rubbing his torso gently. He felt sore, bloated, and if he moved to fast the back of his throat burned and tasted like bile. He passed out cold before he had a chance to shower again, or even brush his teeth. He woke up at a few points during the night, having random and painful cramps in his stomach. The next morning he couldn’t even remember Melissa popping her head in to check in on him. 

He got up not long afternoon, he was more sore than before, covered in a cold sweat, more than a little ravenous, and not very disturbingly aware of his own foul smell. He made his way to the shower, the walking seemed to have helped with the cramping as his stomach felt like is loosened up. He stripped and turned the shower to the highest setting. He climbed it quickly, at first shying away from the hot spray, he minutely adjusted the temperature before relaxing into the stream. He leaned heavily against the wall and did a few basic stretches, remembering some of the after care form the time he was on the lacrosse team. 

The hot water ran out far too soon for Stiles liking. He lingered standing in front of the mirror and picking and poking at various places in his skin. He knew it wasn’t a good habit, but it was easier to indulge then force himself not to and deal with the uncomfortable urge. He only let himself be after his few pimples were good and well red and puffed up, much more visible than before, but he had at least managed to pop and old one. 

Wednesday was spent lazily checking his teacher websites, and trying to see if he could try to catch up on any due classwork. Luckily, it seemed most of his classes were working on review, projects or watching a movie. He emailed himself a to do list and turned up netflix. Sighing and leaning back he massaged his sore eyelids with the back of his hands, turning to his side to rub at his stomach to comfort his indigestion. 

He streches out, yawning lazily before drifting off into sleep. Once again he woke up to the smell of food, whose time he felt well enough to wrap himself in his sheets and wander downstairs. He played down and mindlessly watched TV before a plate of sweet potato fries, and a homemade burger on a plate was out on his stomach. He smiled up at Melissa who just rolled her eyes before heading back into the kitchen. He ate slowly, savoring the taste before passing out a final time on the couch.


	9. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I"m so sorry this has been a long time coming, I WILL continue, it might be slow, and short, but it will go on.

Much to Stiles displeasure, he returned to school for thursday. Melissa deemed him well enough, reminding him that now that the school year was almost over, and there couldn't be a worse time to fall behind. He was studious and did his best in his classes leading up to the end of the day. For the last period he was only able to convince himself to go to class several minutes late. His heart was thumping, palms sweaty, and his knees shaking as his quickly glanced into the class window. 

After not two seconds of looking around the classroom, Derek’s expressionless eyes suddenly flicked up and made eye contact with Stiles. Stiles eyes widened in fear before he dropped down to his knees. He let out a half sob, before jumping up to his feet and running to the nearest bathroom and slamming the furthest stall in the thankful empty room. He took too deep breaths until he was lightheaded and even more nauseous. He rubbed the back of his neck as he lay his head down in his lap. 

He stayed in there for the entire class period. He took note from his phone quite some time later, that class was to end within the next five minutes. He checked himself in the mirror, to the surprise of another of the few unsuspecting students that had passed through the bathroom, to see if he was presentable looking. He sprinted down the halls and slammed his car door behind him the second he crawled inside. He took one more steadying breath before pooling out of the parking lot and starting his trip home. 

Scott would be at practise till eight, his Dad and Melissa would be home closer to 9. He climbed up to his room, and in a spurt of productivity laid out his papers and started organizing them by urgency, and not long after worked on starting to knock out the easier work. At around 6:30 his stomach wouldn’t calm or settle. He went down stairs and served himself a half portion of the left overs from the night before. He turned on the TV and mindlessly ate, forcing himself to drink a full glass of water with laxatives afterwards. 

He got about half his work done that night, only passing out on top of his papers a little after 10. Waking up that morning proved to be a struggle, so much that Melissa almost let him stay home again. Eventually he got drove to school, only getting there with enough time to sprint to his first class. The morning announcement reminded them all of an upcoming pep rally during the time between first and second lunches. 

The first two classes he had was for the most part a repeat of the day before. He struggled to take and receive as many notes as possible, while also trying to collect all of his due work. After managing to convince one of the stricter teachers to accept his work without a late grade. He rushed with the rest of the student body to go to the larger gym of the school. Although it wasn’t even one of more exciting pep rallies of the year, the shouting voices and sweating bodies pushing him from all sides had him feeling anxious. 

He found a seat half behind, and half next to one of the farther ends of a bleacher. Without the brass band directly behind him, he was sure he would have passed out of the mediocre display of random and poorly organized mini performances done by various sports team. He only bothered to clap when he saw Scott with the lacrosse team, but winced and let out a small “woof” when Scott got body slammed by Jackson. He tried not to start when Derek exited with the basketball team, doing half dances when they picked up their row of balls, and in a line each shot a basket. Enough of the sports people, and their friends were in the crowd that the foot stomping and screeching of joy genuinely unnerved Stiles. 

The student body president, and an assortment of other students involved in one way or another stood importantly in front of the rows. They waited for the sound to die down before the tallest girl with long brown and wavy hair cleared her throat. It only took a few seconds after that for the gym to go silent. She droned on about sports team victories, academic success, some of the colleges people had been accepted to, before finally landing on the topic of prom. The second she said the work “prom” the gym erupted into a chorus and clapping and shouting indistinguishable words. 

She just sighed and rolled her eyes before handing of the microphone to the shorter girl behind her. Stiles immediately recognized her as Paige, the girl he had met at the dinner, and now looking her as the girl Derek had walked down the hall with. Looking at her he felt a surge of jealously.She was the perfect omega as far as Stiles could tell, a healthy softness surrounding her lightly flushed pink cheeks, soft and wavy brown hair going past down her shoulders, dainty and cute.

He only realized that he had zoned out during her prom announcements when Derek turned to her just as she finished, He had a flash of nausea when Derek asked her to prom, before he could fully process it she had jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Derek beamed down at her and soon they had their lips planted on each other only fueled and encouraged by the whooping crowd. Stiles could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, and before he knew it he was in the hall, taking deep breathes to calm himself.

He managed to quickly slip into his next classroom before the rest of his classmates had made their way out of the gym. No one paid him any mind as he copied notes from the board. Class finished without Stiles being able to process much beyond copying what was on the board. He went to his final class, which passed for the most part the same way. He left and rushed down the halls with the rest of the student body, drove home, did his homework, skipped dinner and slept. 

He didn't bother getting out of bed till he was being called down to dinner the next day. He ate half his food, not speaking a word the whole time despite some half assed attempts to get him to join the conversation. He decided to take a long hot shower, hoping that it might make him feel better. It worked for a little, mostly soothing his randomly sore muscles. He at one point made half an attempt to mastrabate, but soon lost intrest as every time he touched himself he could only think of Derek. 

He left the shower, pretended to shave the non existent peach fuzz on his face, weighed himself and cried. Even though he knew he had likely absorbed all the calories, he forced himself to purge. It didn’t make a half pound difference, but he still felt better, although a bit dizzy. He felt cold,his knees were shaking and sore, so after brushing his teeth he went straight back to bed. 

Sunday morning had him in bed, he got up around noon and had a small snack. He wandered upstairs, and on a whim decided to change and go on a walk. He was nowhere near ready to visit the preserve again, so he opted to stay on the neighborhood streets, and if he had the energy to go to the park. After going a half mile one direction he decided to go the park after all, he figured he might drink from the water fountain and rest on a bench for a short while. 

Despite the expectation of refuge at the park Stiles found the opposite. Paige and Derek were sitting, together, leaning on each other, sweaty on a large blanket in the middle of a field with a few frisbees, water bottles, and other snacks and games spread around. Stiles skipped the water. He half jogged home, by the time he made it up to the bathroom he was sobbing.

He turned on the frigid water of the shower and entered fully clothed, he scratched his hands down his arms, hoping to scratch open his own skin in order to feel anything but the pounding in his head, burning on his lungs, and dizziness as a whole. He managed to rip his shirt over his head, and half push down his running shorts before he was curled up on the ground, head in his knees, and pulling violently at his short hair. 

He sat in the cold water until it rose most of the way to his belly button, his shirt had clogged the drain and allowed the water to fill. He leaned back and reclined as much as possibly in the small tub, and rubbed his eyes. He thought, struggled, and failed to come up with a convincing enough reason to carry on. This wasn’t the first time suicide had crossed his mind, it was however one of the most serious times he had ever considered it. 

He’s often fantasize about hanging himself in some remote spot in the woods, jumping in just before that damn, stealing his Dad’s gun and shooting himself, slitting his wrists, chugging chemicals, stealing a family member's pills and washing it down with booze. He’d never made an attempt, or ever serious plans. Besides, most of his options had the possibility of either a family member finding him grossly mutilated, or not being able to finish the deed and having to live with everyone knowing what he tried to do.

He decided at that moment he didn't care, in fact he hated them all, had they done so much different he wouldn’t be a failure like he is today. He dug through the medicine cabinet, dumping everything into the wet sink and went through, tossing what was useless behind him. Dull razors, empty packages, contact lense and solutions, pimple creams, a nail clipper. In the sink he had a pile of old antibiotics, allergy medications, some of his Dad’s back pain medication, a few fresher razors and a pregnancy test. 

He took a moment to organize and make a pile of pills, set out the razor, but took the pregnancy test, he opened it, and as a sort of last ditch effort to save himself used it, following the instructions, as he sat on the toilet and waited he cooled down a bit, and decided not to do it, they didn’t deserve to bury him. He quickly shoved his backpack full of things after shutting of the shower, took the pills and blades, went to the safe got a gun and the families cash.

He got in his jeep and started driving, he decided to go around the main town, as he drove he passed his old school bus, he briefly made eye contact with Scott who waves and smiled. He didn’t wave back. Stiles drove, and drove, he filled up his tank an hour later, and cept driving. 

Once he finally reached Nevada he pulled off by a truck stop, it was dark out and no one was around. He crawled into the backseat and finally opened his bag, he decided he wanted to get farther away before he killed himself. But he did look at the pregnancy test.


End file.
